The Dance!
by iluvsasuke
Summary: This is about like a dance... Sakura wants to ask sasuke but he rejects her (coz he thinks she is so annoying) What if he changes his mind? ...I won't tell you the rest! Muawhaahaa (no idea how to spell it) This might be Sasusaku!
1. The dance!

A/N: I have uploaded it for the umm..4 th time? I dunno lost count, i have so many spelling mistakes! and yer i will make the paragraaph space bigger.

The Dance

Chapter 1...

'Ohayou.....YO Sakura!! Wait for me!!!' Naruto yelled at Sakura's retreating back, Naruto ran up to catch up with her.

_Inner Sakura_[Why can't he just leave me alone!] "WHAT?!" Sakura snapped at him. "Hi! Whatsup team mate?"

Naruto said happily ignoring Sakuras snappy tone.

"NOTHING!! Now leave me alone!!!!" Sakura hissed at him. (They had finished training today, and Sakura couldn't be bothered trying to be nice to the annoying brat.)

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Naruto asked hopefully ignoring the evil stares that she gave him.

(The stupid dance that the genins were all invited to.... To celebrate the end of the year of training... )

Normally Sakura would be thrilled to have a dance... especially since Sasuke was in her team... Too bad that he wasn't even going to go to the dance...

"SAKURA WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?!!!!" Naruto was getting over excited now.

"NOOO WAY!!!" Sakura said and walked away.

"The pain of sheer rejection." Naruto said sadly. "How could she reject me? Especially since I am so handsome and an extremely expert ninja... I know I'll ask her again tomorrow!" Naruto walked off towards his fav. place; the ramen bar, alrady forgetting abour it.

* * *

"Finally he goes away" Sakura muttered to herself, he can be SO annoying sometimes.... I wonder if this is how Sasuke feels when I keep on asking him out... Or when I asked him to the dance and he rejected me...

* * *

_"Ohayou Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura Yelled at Sasuke as they started walking back towards there separate ways after training. Sasuke ignored her and kept on walking. Sakura stared at his retreating back. "Hey Sasuke!!! Wait! I have something to ask you! "WHAT?" he muttered annoyed her. "Will you go to the dance with me?" asked Sakura hopefully already predicting what he was going to say. It was better to try than to not to try though... "No way, I'm not even going to that stupid dance". Sasuke answered, then he started running. (What?) Sakura looked behind her, he was running away not just from her, but a whole horde of girls, leading them was Ino (her old best-friend). "Wait SASUKE!!!" Ino shouted. Sakura sighed, if she didn't have a chance, then nobody probably did.___

* * *

Sakura walked slowly home, just as she was turning around the last corner, a horde of boys including Lee-san and Naruto and some other weirdos, came running after her screaming out invitations to the dance to her.

[Eww! I wish they would just get lost...]

She focused all her Chakra on her feet to make her run faster towards her home.

[Run!]

She just made it through her door as they almost caught up with her. [Hell yeah, I rock!] "SAKURA how many times have I told you NOT to run in the house with your DIRTY shoes still on your feet!" Shouted Sakura's mum.

"YES MUM!" She quickly took off her shoes and walked slowly to her room to try escape from her mum.

"SAKURA! When you finished moping around, trying to make it seem your not there, could you please go to the store to get some groceries?" It was more like an order than a question. Hmmm... This might take her mind off the dance for a while anyway...


	2. I'll help you!

Something I don't own Naruto, well that's what is says on the other stories I read. A/N: sorry I had so many mistakes in m last chapter! Thx for the reviews! I will try to make less mistakes in the second chapter! I hope this story will satisfy you!

* * *

Chapter 2.

So Annoying!

* * *

Naruto: "Yummy!!! Ahhh...." Naruto dribbled a bit at the sight of his favourite food  
  
ramen. The nice person in the counter finished off the bowl and put it in from of  
  
the now drooling boy.  
  
"Enjoy!" he said and rushed off to serve another customer.  
  
"Ahhh this is the life!" And Naruto quickly dug in.

* * *

_ Ten minutes and about 10 bowls of ramen later..._  
  
"What was I thinking about before I came here?" He wondered out loud, he  
  
didn't usually think so it should have been a pretty important thought...  
  
"Oh yeah the Dance! And Sakura...  
  
She won't refuse me tomorrow!" He said.

* * *

_Sasuke-Kun_ (love)  
  
_The dance... Just another annoying thing in this village.  
  
The most annoying thing was all was the girls...  
  
Why did they always follow him?  
  
Couldn't they just leave him alone for one day!  
  
Obviously not...  
  
He always had to come to this secret hiding place that no one knew of. It was one of the most highest trees in the hidden-Leaf Village from here  
  
he could see almost the whole village.  
  
He looked down and a small flash of pink caught his eye, it was Sakura-  
  
Chan, one of those annoying girls and one of his teammates. She was going into a shop awhile later she came back out with like 10 bags  
of groceries.  
  
Huh... she is such a weakling that she will probably drop them all soon...._

_

* * *

_

_ AHHH!!!_ Sakura thought. [HELP ME!]  
  
"Why does my mum need so many groceries?" She asked to herself.  
  
[_She could feed the whole village with these...well her mum would be providing the food for the dance, but that was only a couple of teenagers, half (the females) would probably be on diets. (Probably to try to impress Sasuke) But Sasuke probably wouldn't even realize that they even existed_.]  
  
"I wish I was more strong!" Said Sakura exasperated. "I can't even hold these stupid bags of groceries!" She sighed then tried  
to pick them up again, but then they all dropped again and the contents all dropped on the floor and spilled everywhere. Sakura gave up... and sat down. "Sakura-Chan!!! I'll help you ... Sakura looked up to see her team-mate running towards her... 


	3. Naruto?

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short! This one is kindof aswell... It was because I was lost on The road of life... I couldn't find the coomputer. Now I know my way round a bit I promise I will update this whenever I can, but I might get lost again...  Thx for the reviews.. they rock! plz write some more! **

Chapter 3.... Naruto...?

Naruto ran up to where she was sitting and asked.

"Hey Sakura! What happened to all your stuff?"

"I'll help you!" He said to her and started picking up the things she had dropped.

Just then a group of girls ran past yelling " SASUKE where are you! We saw you!"

[ Hmmp… why can't they just give up?] Sakura thought. {AS if he would like one of them]

"WIDE FORHEAD GIRL!" Ino yelled at Sakura. " Have you seen SASUKE ANYWHERE?"

"Ino Pig…Even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" and Sakura also started picking her things up.

The girls all ran off screaming Sasuke's name.

"Weakling…" Naruto said to her when they were all gone.

"Wha…? Sasuke! Why are you pretending to be Naruto? Sakura said.

"Why else would I do such a stupid thing? It's all those annoying girls! They've been more annoying than usual since the stupid dance is coming up!.."

" I see…" Sakura said.

Sasuke transformed back into himself again.

" So you used me ?" Sakura retorted.

"Whatever, I was only came here to help you since your so weak." He said." But if you don't need me then I'll go." And Sasuke walked away.

Sakura couldn't believe it [ He wanted to HELP me!!] She looked at his retreating back and thought he is so handsome!

"SAKURA!!!! Why are you looking so SAD!"

The real Naruto came running up to her.

"I'll help you!." He said. ( She will defiantly got to the dance with me then…)

" Why isn't Sasuke-poo head helping you?" He asked her seeing Sakura watching Sasuke walking away.

"…"

Naruto put his hands together and gathered his Chakra up, then yelled

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!"

Instantly 10 more Narutos appeared and they all started picking up the spilled groceries.

"Thanks Naruto…" She said absent-mindedly" [Does Sasuke think I'm one of those annoying girls?"]

"Here, I will walk you home" Naruto said cheerfully to her.

Sakura slowly got up and started walking quickly.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Naruto shouted.

They all started running to Sakura.

"SAKURA…." He began.

"WHAT?" She snapped. [ can't he see I'm thinking, do I act like Naruto when I'm with Sasuke?]

"Are you going to the dance next week? If you are go with me!" Naruto said eagerly to her, hopeful.

"Sorry Naruto… I don't think I'll even be going" She said quietly.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed.


	4. What I Think

A/N:L yeah I hope this is ok! My mum is trying to kick me off the computer! I think she will be sucessful soon: :"( anyways! I dont own Naruto... I;m not goign to say anything about sasuke... love anyway story This is mostly what the characters are thinking in this chapter...

Chapter 4 ...What I think...  
  
You have to go Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto insisted. "Nah, just a waste of time..." She replied. [Especially since Sasukes not going either...] "But you were so excited before when Kakashi told us before..." Naruto said. "SO? I changed my mind." She retorted back. They had reached her house she took her bags from the Narutos and said a quick goodbye and thankyou to them and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Naruto was walking along the street (aimlessly) thinking. (A rare occasion) Hmm if Sakura wasn't going.... He didn't want to go either. Ahh then ( he thought ) Now that is solved I have nothing to think about then...  
  
Sasuke: What's with Sakura? Why are girls so weird? I will never get them I hope I never will it's too confusing.  
  
Sakura: "MUM! I'm home!" she shouted. "STOP SCREAMING SAKURA! I could hear you stomping in and slamming the door already!" Sakura's mums snapped back.  
  
"Here!" Sakura staggered into the kitchen with all the bags. "SAKURA! The fruit is all bruised!" Her mum exclaimed.

"Hmm... Not my fault.." She muttered quietly.

"Then whose fault is it?" her mum questioned her. "Whatever.." She walked upstairs to her room and flopped down on her bed. It's been a tiring day.... I'll just sleep on it...  
  
_NEXT MORNING_: "SAKURA WAKE UP! Training TIME!!" Her mum yelled at her from the door. [Jeez she doesn't need to shout! I could probably hear all the way from sand-village"] Sakura wearily got up and looked at the time, she was early. "Is there anything for breakfast?" She asked her mum.

"You can have some cereal, but there is no FRUIT since you bruised most of them yesterday!" "They weren't bruised! Just a bit scratched..." She protested.

"No point in arguing Sakura... You are going to be LATE!" Sakura ate her breakfast in record time and raced out her door.

"SAKURA, you forgot to CHANGE!" Her mum shouted from inside. "Oh yeah... Why am I such a airhead today...?"  
  
_SASUKE_ at the team 7 meeting place, the bridge.. Hmm I'm the first one here ... (Why are the other 2 always so slack?) Usually Sakura is the one who is always first. It's so lonely at my home... It's all because of Itachi.... I will get my revenge!So boring... "

Arigatou..." Someone said quietly. "Hi Sakura." He said with no emotion at all in his voice. For the first time in ages Sakura didn't try to stand really near to Sakura, instead she stood on the other side of the bridge. Weird...  
  
_Sakura:_ I have been thinking, do I act like Naruto? Like all annoying when I am near Sasuke? Like he is when he is near me? Maybe I shoud be nicer to Naruto... I don't like being rejected... I don't think he would like it either... Yer! I will be nicer to him, since he is my team-mate...


	5. A new rule! And a Speical mission!

A/N: I hope this is ok..Anyway thx for the reviews, i might not be able to updat efor while! AHH! school! : ( sucks...

CHAPTER 5

* * *

"Hi Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled at Sakura as he walked up to their meeting spot... late as usual. "...Arigatou Naruto..." She said. (WHAT? She actually said 'Hi' to me. Weird... since she always seems really annoyed at me, but I'm not complaining! Naruto thought surprised. "So Sakura whats up?" Naruto asked her. "The clouds..." She answered. "Yeah I reckon! " He said enthusiastically. "It was a joke you baka..." She snapped, but quietly so he wouln't be able to hear her. "Kakashi's late as usual..." Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"I reckon! He should learn to get watch or something!" Naruto agreed. "Whatever! You were late aswell you baka!" Sasuke muttered. "Shuddup Sasuke-Bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm, you guys fighting again?" Someone interrupted them.  
  
"FINALLY SENSEI! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG THIS TIME???!!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh... Oh yeah... I was walking a long the road, then a cute woman walked in front of me and asked me to do a favour for her.... and yeah...." Kakashi began.

"LIAR! As if a woman would talk to you! The only woman that ever talked to you was probably you MOTHER! And..."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Kakashi used Naruto as his armrest. "Hey Sasuke, have you seen Naruto anywhere? Is he LATE again?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. Naruto went red with anger...

"Anyway Guys! Have you been getting ready for the dance yet?" He asked them. "I'm not going to some stupid dance..." Sasuke mumbled. "Yeah.. There's no point..." Sakura agreed. "Hmmp... If SAKURA'S not going then I'M not GOING" Naruto said, still under Kakashi's hand.  
  
"You guys are weird... You must be social rejects then... It leaves me no choice! I'm gonna make a NEW rule... You all must go to the dance next week! Or I won't let you enter the chunnin exam!" Kakashi told them. "WHAT? You can't do that!" Sasuke exclaimed, he needed to be stronger then his brother.

"Yes I can, and I WILL." Kakashi said calmly. "NO! Then how will I become HOKAGE?" Inner Sakura [How will I be stronger then?] Inner Sakura [_How will I still be able to be in Sasuke team then?]_  
  
"Well... You could always just go to this dance of yours." Kakashi suggested. "..." "Hmm" Sakura:

[_Who WILL I GO WITH?]_  
  
"Anyway put the dance out of the way for now." Kakashi moved his arm so it wasn't on Narutos head anymore.

"We have a special mission to do..." He told them. Naruto rubbed his sore head.

"WOW! Is a an 'A' grade Mission?" He asked excitedly. Even Sasuke was listening.

"Well... It isn't exactly a mission mission, like the ones we usually do, that's why its so important. But it's still a mission..." Kakashi replied.

"HUH?" Naruto was confused. (As always)

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well because there wasn't any missions for you today, I have decided to give you one of mine!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Naruto yelled. "Anyway this is your mission... listen carefully, it is extremely crucial you listen to my instructions! Your mission is to find me the "Icha Icha Paradise Number 2 Book!" "WHAT!!? THAT WAS THE IMPORTANT SPECIAL MISSION?" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. A/N: Farewell until next time....


	6. United by a bowl of Ramen!

A/N: Yay! I actually had time today to update it! I will try write everyday! please review coz like I do have alot of problems with this story... yer well school is taking up it's time. Not like I do an hoemwork.. It;s the worrying part the next day when the teachers asks me for it and I don;t have it that takes the time... eg. detention... anywat ebuf boring you...Don't mind the bit of japenese... Iwas just trying it out...

Chapter 5. United by a bowl Of Ramen

"Anyway, I will each give you ... 50 dollars, to buy the book of course... not to tabemasu (eat) (Especially you Naruto, I hope you don't spend my money eating ramen...)" "Whoever finds the cheapest deal on the book... will not have to go to the dance, of they do not wish too!" Sasuke: I am definitely going to find that book! Naruto: Was he talking to me when he said we couldn't use the money on ramen? Sakura: I will find that book! "WELL.... GOOD LUCK!" Kakashi smiled then disappeared when the clouds had gone.

* * *

"Hey ..So where should we look first.... hmmm.... What about the ramen bar....? Huh? Where did they both go??" Naruto looked around in both directions, but no one was there. They had already started their search...and left him behind....

* * *

Sakura: This should be easy; I find a stall and haggle the price down...

* * *

Sasuke: I will find the best bookshop and tell them that the book is damaged... I'm not really good at these kinda things.

* * *

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed loudly! This perverted dirt piece of rubbish is worth 120 dollars!?" [They must be kidding, I gotta talk real loud if I want them to lower this price...] "Look little lady... I'm selling this for pretty cheap you know! And at least I'm willing to sell it to you, even though you don't look old enough to read these adult books...it's usually only perverted men who buy these..." The women trailed off.

( Sakura looked tried to look as sad as possible)..."I only have fifty dollars.." She said hopefully.

"Look kid, either you buy the book or I suggest you get out of my face ok? Your face looks too depressing... your scaring away all my customers!" [Stupid poo face! No wonder you don't HAVE any customers...]

* * *

Sasuke: What! How can that fatso say I have something wrong with my eyes! My eyes have sharingan, and she wasn't even a ninja!

* * *

_This store looks kind of crappy... The books must be very crap then... Sasuke enter the store. "Excuse me... do you have 'Icha Icha paradise 2'?" He asked to the fat lady behind the counter. "Well DUH! Every store has it! It is the most popular book for all the males!" The fat lady waddled over to the back of the store and took a shiny new copy of ' Icha Icha paradise' out for Sasuke to look at. "How much?" Sasuke asked disinterested. (Can't be worth much by the look of it) "120 dollars" The fat lady said. Then she took out a bowl of ramen and started eating it. "Are you buying it or not?" She asked loudly. "It looks kind of old... and I think there is a scratch here...see?" Sasuke tried to convince her. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR EYES? This is a brand new copy of the book, and if your not paying 120 dollars! Get out of my store and let me eat my RAMEN!" The fat lady shouted at him. "Whatever. NO ones gonna ever but that perverted book." Sasuke slowly strolled out of the store... Showing no emotional all._  
  
Sasuke: DAMN! I can't go to the dance... Ahh!

* * *

"I can't find them!" Naruto complained. He was tired and hungry... Then he walked past his favourite shop, the ramen bar. I can't find the book... I need food to help me feel better! He walked in...

* * *

Sakura: I wonder how Naruto did, I wonder if he had any luck... I bet I know where he is now... She walked towards the ramen bar.

* * *

Sasuke: I wonder if Naruto is in the bar... The baka probably is, I'll go and remind him that we weren't supposed to use Kakashi's money on food. I always have to save his ass...

* * *

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura scolded her teammate. "We were supposed to find the book!" She reminded him.

"I'm HUNGRY! Hirugohan o tabete iru! ( I'm having lunch!)

"I have already ordered some ramen, do you want some too?" Naruto asked her.

"No!... Maybe I' am a bit hungry!" She admitted. "Fine fine... I'll have a bowl please." She gave in. While Naruto went off to order.

Sasuke came in and saw Sakura sitting down. "We were supposed to do our mission!" He reminded her. Sakura answered.

"I know, but all humans have to eat you know!" She told him, but she didn't look up at him, in case she said something stupid.

"Yeah... I guess I am hungry too..." He admitted after awhile and went off to order as well.  
  
Inner Sakura: [Maybe he is human after all, even when he doesn't act like it all the time...]

* * *

A/N the next chapter should be here tommorow... If I did my homework... I'll try my best..


	7. Icha Icha Paradise number two!

**_A/N tell me if this doesn't make sense! Should I just get to the dance! AHHH! school sigh Thx for the reviews! : ) ... btw SaSuKe RoCks! hint hint_**

**_Icha Icha Paradise No. 2_**

Chapter 5.

* * *

"This tastes so yummy!" Naruto sighed happily. "Yeah..." Sakura agreed, digging in to her ramen as well. "..." It was just food to Sasuke... When they had finished eating the asked for the bill. "Can I get another...?" Naruto began to ask them...

"NO! We have to finish our mission!" Sakura interrupted him. "Anyway, could we have our bill please?" Sakura asked the waiter.

"Hmm... 30 dollars..." She told them. They each took out $10 from the money that Kakashi gave them and handed it over and they all felt a bit guilty, even Sasuke.

* * *

They left the building. "Let's get on with our Mission then" Naruto suggested them. "Well duh!" Sasuke muttered quietly.

* * *

"We only have $40 each..." Sakura started talking to herself.

"The book costs $120..." she trailed off. "So if we put all our money together, we can buy one book and one of us doesn't have to go to the dance..." Sakura finished. "Let's go to a shop... and see if we can lower the price down, I think I have a plan!" She suddenly said.  
  
They went into a crappy looking shop.

* * *

"Excuse me..." Sakura (probably the politest out of them three.)

"Yes?" An elderly woman answered. "Umm... Do you have a book called ... Icha...Icha..." Sakura stammered she felt embarrassed saying the book title out to an old woman.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted her.

"Yes..." The old lady went to get it. Here she put it on the desk in front of them.

"How much?" He asked her.

_Inner Sakura_ [WHAT! I was supposed to do all the talking!]

"$120" She said.

"Really? That is quite expensive! In all the other shops it was only like $80 dollars..." Sakura told her. [Hell Yeah!]

"Oh yes? Which shop? " The lady looked at Sakura.

"There seems there is a scratch on the back of the book..." Sasuke interrupted Sakura again.

"I think it should discount the price!" Sakura suggested.

"Oh right?" the lady looked a bit mad now.

"Yeah well... We just want to help you get more customers..." Sakura said lamely...

"Well I'm sorry! I am really broke you see, I have a poor family... I have no customers! I have heard this all before and I never fell for it... I would like to give you a discount..." She told them. "How about $100?" She enquired to them. "Okay." Sasuke said. [ What? But that poor woman is broke...] "Sakura give her the money.." Sasuke told her. "Here." Sakura gave her all the money and some of her own as well. They exited the store. "At least we saved $20 bucks right for cash for Kakashi?" Naruto told Sakura.

"..."

She didn't answer. Sasuke: (She sure is quiet today...)

* * *

"SENSEI!" Naruto screamed. "WHAT NARUTO?" someone said behind Naruto. "We have your books!" They each handed hime a copy of 'Icha Icha paradise number 2.' "Hmm... Good team work... Except when you went to the ramen bar..." "WHAT! How did... were you spying on us?" Naruto yelled. "No... I was only guessing... So I was right..." (Sakura: Baka...) (Sasuke: The Dobe..) "Anyway nice try guys..." Kakashi threw two of the books on the floor where they disappeared in to smoke. "Good try.... Trying to trickme with a simple cloning of the book? Eh?" He asked them. "I knew it wasn't going to work..." Sasuke muttered to Sakura. "Then why didn't you tell her? This was all about teamwork!" Kakashi overheard him. "..." "It was kind of you to give that old lady the extra money..." Kakashi told Sakura. "So that's what happened then" Sasuke muttered... slightly touched by Sakura's kindness... She didn't have to lie. "SAKURA YOU ARE SO KIND!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran towards her his arms outstretched. Sakura dodged him easily, and Naruto bashed into a tree hard.. [AHH that baka! Phew that hug was sure powerful...]

* * *

Flash back...  
  
_"So.. Where is the change Sakura?" Naruto asked her. _

_"Umm... In my pocket I think..." She looked in her pocket for while. _

_Then she suddenly exclaimed. "I think I might of dropped it back there..." She told them anxously.  
  
"THAT'S OK SAKURA!" Naruto told her. _

_"How could you lose it? You sure are real forgetful..." Sasuke muttered._

_Sasuke: She's lying.._


	8. Naruto goes Phyco Again!

A/boring notes: Thx for the reviews! : ) A clue to this story...I think I gave plot! I wont tell you... But I am major SasuSaku fan......

**Chapter 8 **

**Naruto Goes Phyco... Again**

"SO...who is it then?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" Kakashi mumbled looking up from his new book.

"You know... about the dance... like who doesn't have to go..." Naruto reminded him. "WHAT? Oh yeah... I've decided you all have to go now; since you ate ramen with my money!" Kakashi told them, his one eye looking at them accusingly as it could get .

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura yelled together.

"Oh yeah, I g2g cya tommorow comrades !" Kakashi disappeared before they could say anything else to him.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled angrily at the smoke.

"Calm down baka it's just a stupid dance!" Sasuke told him.

"You have to go too!" Naruto stubbornly told him.

"And you have to take a girl! HA HA! Sasuke! Sucked in!!!" Naruto laughed... Maybe the dance wouldn't be so bad after all...Seeing Sasuke dance with a GIRL...hmm...maybe it's worth it then! Hee hee" He started laughing loudly.

"Baka... you have to as well, no offense whose going to go with you?...." Sasuke replied. "Hmm!... I am so handsome and talented who wouldn't go with me?" He gloated to him. "Sakura..." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke, did you say my name?" Sakura suddenly woke up from her daydream (guess about who...)

"No" He denied.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" an annoying voice interrupted them.

[AHH!! Lee-San, I'm going to die! Those... Eyebrows...are...So...THICK...Ew!]

All of team 7 looked annoyed that Lee-San was coming towards them, Ten Ten and Neji followed.

"Hey Sakura..." Lee-San began romantically; (well he thought so anyway) ,

he paused then knelt on one knee and said.

"Will you accept my invitation to the Dance?" He looked up, but Sakura was gone...

* * *

"HINATA!!! WAIT FOR ME!" Sakura was running off in the distance towards her friend.  
  
"Hinata! I am so glad you just walked by..." She said gratefully to her.

"..hmm..Why?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Lee-San was like proposing an invitation to the dance..." She cringed and made a face.

"I see..." Hinata replied softly.

"SO... Who do you want to go to the dance with?" Sakura asked Hinata curiously.

"I..umm..." Hinata suddenly blushed.

"WHO? I promise I wont tell anyone!" Sakura said.

"Promise?" Hinata asked her.

"Yes!" Sakura promised. "...Umm ...one of your team mates..." She relied shyly blushing deeply. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked her, it wasn't unusual, heaps of girls liked him. "...No..." Hinata said so softly that Sakura barely heard her. "NARUTO?!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura please... be more quieter... It is a secret.." Hinata spoke a bit loudly now. "Sorry, I promise not to tell anyone! Even though I think you should ask him to the dance!" She advised Hinata as they were walking towards the town. "No...He likes you...even though you like Sasuke-kun..." Hinata reminded her. "I don't think Sasuke likeme though anyway... I think have a plan Hinata!" She told her. [I will make sure you and Naruto will be at the dance together.]

* * *

"OHAYOU SAKURA!" Naruto yelled at Sakura when she came to the meeting spot the next day. "Ohayou..." Sakura answered back, then added. She completely ignored Sasuke. "Naruto will you go to the dance with me?" She suddenly asked loudly. Sasuke looked up confused... Wouldn't Sakura usually ask him to the dance? Hmm... Now who would he go with then?  
  
"YES I WILL!!... Am I dreaming?" Naruto asked then without waiting for an answer, he danced around manically. "CALM DOWN BAKA!" Sakura yelled at him as he bashed into the same tree that he usually he bashes into when he tried to hug Sakura. (Poor tree...) "I will only be going to the dance with you, not dancing though..." She whispered quietly so Sasuke couldn't hear her. "OK!" Naruto didn't mind. (YAY! At leasr she wil be going with ME!) "SUCKED IN SASUKE! I'AM SO VERY HANDSOME !" He started gloating to Sasuke. "Even Sakura..." He continued. Sasuke stood there, his face was emotionless, but inside his head he was going. She asked him instead of me?

* * *

A/N hee hee!


	9. The teams!

**

* * *

A/N: Hey all! i couldnt find a better title for this...i have updated at least once a day! wahoo! i have managed to also fail science, oh well its only yr 8! i love the reviews, thx for all the constructive critism or wateva**

**Chapter 9  
**

**The race**

The three of them stood around quietly waiting for Kakashi to show up. Naruto had calmed down and was glaring at Sasuke for no reason. Sakura was writing something down in her diary she always kept. Sasuke was thinking...

Suddenly a dog barked then Shino, Kiba and Hinata and Akamaru ran up to them. "Arigatou... Sakura...Sasuke... and Naruto-Kun" Hinata greeted them quietly. "Hi HINATA!" Naruto replied.

"I asked Naruto to the dance... Don't worry, I have a plan..." Sakura whispered to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, why is team 8 here?" Naruto suddenly asked.

[Finally a semi-intelligent question...]

"Ummm... Our sensei (Kurenai) asked us to come here today because we are supposed to train with your group today..." She replied blushing, Naruto was actually talking to her....

"Anou... by the way... Where is your sensei?" She asked Naruto. "Probably doing his early job, being a pervert...and reading perverted books!" Naruto laughed even though it wasn't really funny.

"Baka..." Sakura muttered.

"Ok..." Hinata murmured.

"FINALLY some one who didn't critzize my excellent skills!" Kakashi appeared behind them, his new book was with him again.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HINATA IS TOO NICE! _**Anyway**_...SENSEI YOUR LATE AGAIN!" Naruto yelled.

"No I wasn't! It's just that all of you were early today!" Kakashi put away his book so he could use Narutos head as an arm rest. Naruto tried to remove the hand, but failed.

"Anyway today we have 6 people here for training..." Kakashi began. "DUH!" Naruto muttered. Kakashi igored him.

"Ahhh the wind is blowing rather loud today..." Kakashi started talking completely about another subject.

"THE MISSION SENSEI!" Sakura reminded him.

"Oh yeah... Anyway I am going to split you up into 3 groups randomely, it doesn't matter if you are with your orignal team mates or not. It's about who can finish the mission first, like a race. It's too simple really... See that forest, he pointed towards a bunch of tall dark clump of trees standing behind them, well I'm going to put the teams in 3 different places ther and the first ones to find the middle , where I will be reading... will be the winner." He told them. "Now the choosing the teams..." He began.

* * *

_Sakura inner thoughts_: _I want to be with Sasuke! On seconds thoughts I don't think it would be fun being in the same team as him, since he never talks to me and well maybe Naruto would be fun, because he likes to tell jokes... and Hinata... She is my close friend...And Shino or Kiba would be good to have as partners aswell" [Ahhh! I can't decide,oh well he is going to be choosing them... PHEW!]___

* * *

"Anyway how I will choose them is my ancient technique... Inny menny monnee mo..." He started.

[WHAT!]

"Shino and Kiba, you are a team one..." Kakashi told them and started the picking again.

"....Hinata you are with.... Naruto... in team 2" Kakashi decided and handed told them where their starting point was.

"That leaves Sasuke and Sakura to be a team 3 , who start here..." He declared.

"I'm with the weakling!" Sasuke complained.

"SAKURAS NOT A WEAKLING!!!Sensei! Can I go with Sakura then?" Naruto suggested hopefully.

"I'm not a weakling!" Sakura snapped at Sasuke angrily, she might not have any special techniques, but she was strong in her own way, she didn't need other people to tell her what she was.

"I'll go with Hinata then.." Sakura told Sasuke.

"..." Hinata didn't say anything.

"Huh? Did you guys says something?" Kakashi looked up from his book. "Shino and Kiba are already gone...I better get going then." Kakashi picked up his book and dissapeared.

"Damn." Sasuke muttered.

_ (Though he wasn't really complaining , that's what he always did to cover up his feelings and emoctions, it was just something he had learned to do to all the people he seemed to care about the most...)_


	10. Why do I care so much?

**

* * *

A/N Gay title... I know can't think of anything better.. cozins wedding tomorrow! Ahhh! Why does it HAVE to be on the day of my best-frieds birthday party? WHY? someone tell me! **

**Chapter 10 **

**Why do I care so much? **

****

* * *

  
  
  
"Hn... lets go."Sasuke muttered to Sakura bossily.

"Ok...She felt a bit annoyed at Sasuke who she hadn't realized before was actually a very bossy person.

[Maybe it's because I've always looked at his good points... I never really noticed what his bad ones were. Or maybe I'm just really shallow...]

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke..." Naruto muttered as they approached their starting point.

They were supposed to start here where Kakashi had told directed them to, so that everyone started at the same difference from the middle.

"Naruto-Kun...." Hinata said quietly to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think this is our spot to start." She replied.

"Huh? How did you know?" He asked astonished. "Umm... Your Sensei put a liitle note on that tree over there..." She pointed to the tree in front of them, with a humongous sign on it, which said.

'STARTING POINT NO.2'. She said shyly, she didn't want Naruto to be embarrassed. "Where? Oh that one it's so small!" He laughed. "Anyway, let's start alrady!" He exclaimed loudly. They started walking around in no particular direction. There was a grumbling sound from somewhere.

"Hinata...I am so very HUNGRY!" He exclaimed.

"Umm... Naruto... sorry I didn't bring any food..." She said apologetically.

"That's Ok! I know why don't we take a little break, for a while and go to the ramen place for lunch?" He suggested, he didn't know if he was going to get rejected like Sakura often rejected him...

"Ok!" She said happily. (YAY! She was going to the ramen bar with Naruto!) They walked off towards where they came from.

* * *

"WE will go this way...If your not going then I will..." Sakura told him. After they had been walking fro a LONG time to the left, it didn't look like they were getting anywhere near the center...so then going _rig_ht would... She started walking towards the right.

Sasuke ignored her and kept on going left. Soon the two had gone opposite directions from each other. Suddenly, while Sakura was walking a black snake came from under the bushes and suddenly came up baring it's too fangs at her. Sakura screamed.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke heard a familiar voice break his thoughts....

"Sakura? What?" He looked behind him, he had thought Sakura was following him, like she did almost everyday when he tried to go home...

"That must be Sakura!" He quickly retraced his steps to where he had heard Sakuras scream came from. He saw that Sakura was lying unmoving next to a big black snake, and there was blood on the floor.

"SAKURA!!!ARE YOU OK?" Anxiously he ran up to Sakura, forgetting everything, even about killing his brother for one moment, only Sakura being alright was all that mattered.'

He put his hand on Sakuras pulse and saw that it was beating at normal pace.

"Sasuke! Can you move for a second? I'm trying to do something here!" She snapped annoyed at him, for the first time.

"Huh? I heard you were hurt...." He muttered.

"As if! I can take care of myself; I'm not a weakling."

Sakura was actually helping a little mouse that had a wound on its leg from the snake, which had bit it, but luckily the snake wasn't poisonous. Sakura was wrapping a teared up piece of cloth on its leg to stop the bleeding.

"There you go little mouse! Run free! I have defeated the evil snake!" Sakura said happily to it. The mouse looked grateful and wandered into the bushes.

"Hn...Animals can't talk. Anyway why were you screaming then?" He muttered.

"Oh... Um the snake had a little mouse in its mouth!" She answered.

"How pathetic..." He said quietly to himself. But quietly to himself he was rally grateful that Sakura was Ok....

* * *

Shino and Kiba arrived in the middle of the forest.

"Wow, I think you guys are the first ones to get here!" Kakashi congratulated them.

"That will be an 'A' for tracking skills."

"Yeah! First we used Shino put a female bug and you so the males one would smell it and we also used Akumuru as well, he is a very well trained dog, aren't you Akumaru?" He patted his beloved dog affectionatly.

"..." Shino didn't say anything. he picked up a bug from the floor and putting it in his sleeve. "Well, I guess because you have done so well you can have the rest of the day to rest..." Kakashi told them.

"KK!" Shino and Kiba walked off, Akumauru leading them.

"Hmm... I wonder what happened to the other two teams....I'll give them 10 mins before I go and get them myself...." He muttered before going back to his book.

A/N: The dance will come soon! I just have to get the parings together....


	11. The dance dates!

A/N: Tell me what you think! I just realised that for chapter 9 I called it chapter 8! Sorry! I uploaded it again! Sorry for causeing those confused looks! Anyway... L8er!

Chapter 11

Choosing the dance partners...  
  
"Sasuke! Listen!" Sakura whispered siddenly.

They heard someone walking quietly towards them. "Quick! Get behind me!" Sasuke stood in front of Sakura in defence position. He quickly took out his kunai and shuriken out.

The footsteps came closer and closer. Sasuke threw the shuriken in the direction he thought it was coming from.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started.

"Shh!" He said annoyed.

The footsteps came closer.

He aimed his kunai and was about to throw when Sakura grabbed his arm. Huh? What was she doing? Trying to hug him when someone was trying to ambush them!

"Sasuke! Its just Sensei!" She muttered.

"There you guys are!" Kakashi stumbled out of the bushes his book was open and he was reading while walking towards them. "Geez, I was just walking when some rude person tried to throw some shuriken at me! It's the end of training! Anyway you still hadn't found me and I was right in front of you!" Kakashi commented to them.

"Yeah well Sasuke wanted to go left! And I wanted to go right!" Sakura muttered.

"Well.. .You could of always just do Inny meeny monee mo technique!..." Kakashi suggested. "Anyway let's go find Naruto and Hinata...I think Naruto led Hinata to the ramen bar..." He told them.

Sakura sighed, "Where else would he be?"

* * *

"NARUTO! YOU Baka yaro ! We were supposed to train, not eat!" She yelled at him as they went inside the ramen bar. 

"Anou... I was HUNGRY!!!" He protested.

"Geez, you are always hungry..." Sasuke muttered.

"AND you are always so MOODY!" NAruto retorted back.

"Anyway, both you didn't find me, but it doesn't matter since tomorrow is the dance! And I'am so kind!" Kakashi mumbled s he got out his book. "The dance is very important, this love story in this book all started when a boy and a girl one say went to a dance..." Kakashi began.

"EWW! Don't tell us your perverted stories!" Naruto covered his ears and started humming loudly.

"Anyway today was the last day of training! Tomorrow you have the day off to prepare for the dance...I hope you all have someone one to go with..." Kakashi said and then walked out of the bar still reading.

"Hmm... I wonder how Kakashi can read with one eye!" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Maybe that's why he always seems to be reading the same page in the middle! Or maybe he keeps on reading his fav. bit..." He muttered.

"Shut up Baka! At least he didn't fail us! Thanks to the dance..." She told him.

"Hey Sasuke! Do YOU have someone to go to the dance with?" Naruto suddenly asked Sasuke.

"No."He said as if not caring about it... _Why did Sakura want to go with that BRAT?_

"Ha Ha! You are a loner!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up! Hmm ...Sasuke why don't you ask one of the those girls outside to go to the dance the dance with? Sakura asked him pointing to a large cluster of giggling girls outside taht were staring at him.

"No way!" He muttered.

"I know then... Hinata do you have a partner yet?" She asked Hinata. "Anou...Um...No..." She blushed. _She didn't have any courage to ask a boy to the dance..._

"What about you go with Sasuke?" Sakura suggested brightly.

"....Ok..." Hinata said. _**What** was Sakura's plan?_

"Ok..." Sasuke agreed.

At least she wasn't one of those annoying girls; though there was someone else he really wanted t o go with...

"GOOD IDEA! You are so smart Sakura!" Naruto said, at least now he wouldn't have to feel guilty about Hinata having noone to go with, she was so kind to him. Though why did she have to go with Sasuke out of all the boys?

Sakura sat down on the other side of Hinata. Sasuke sat on the seat nearest next to him, which happened to be next to Sakura. "Let's order!" She suggested. So the four of them sat there eating, until they were full and decided to go home, which took a long time for Naruto...

* * *

When Naruto and Hinata had gone home. And Sakura and Sasuke were about to go out the door... 

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked him suddenly.

"Hn...what?" Sasuke stopped walking adn turned around to look at her.

"I was just wandering...do you consider me as just one of those annoying girls that always follow you?" She asked quietly.

"...No ...He said.

"Ok..." Sakura said happily.[_I'm not one of them!]_

"Why?" He asked.

"Just asking! Anyway, I have to go now or my mum will crack a psycho, So maybe see you tomorrow! Ja ne! " She said walking away.

"Bye..." He muttered, if it was day time and they sun was out, Sakura would have noticed he was blushing a bit...

* * *

A/n is this ok? please tell me! 


	12. Shopping for groceries

**A/N: Got school 2morrow as usual... casual day! anyway g2g! **

**CHAPTER 12**  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UP!" Sakuras mum yelled at Sakura at around 8:00 am... "WHAT? We have the day off for the dance..." She muttered warily from sleep. Just as she was abou tto go back to sleep her mum yelled up...

"THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO BUY MORE GROCERIES FOR THE DANCE!" "Aww man! Why me?" Sakura complained as she got up slowly from her bed, biding time. "HURRY UP SAKURA! I HAVEN'T GO ALL DAY! AND BESIDES DIDN'T YOU WANT TO BUY A DRESS FOR THE DANCE ASWELL?" Her mum shouted. "...YEAH...." She muttered got changed quickly and went downstairs. "Heres the list!" Her mum handed her practically a whole book of items. "And remember don't drop everything this time... Maybe you could get one of your fan-boys to help you? Eh? HAHA..." Her mum said teasingly. "...NO way mum!" [MY MUM IS PHYCHO!! AHHH!!! HELP] "ANYWAY got to go!" She said taking the humongous stack of papers.

* * *

"Gee finding all these item is going to be harder than training!" She muttered to herself. "SAKURA! LET ME HELP YOU!!!" Someone shouted.

"No LET ME!!!" "I SAID IT FIRST!" Sakura looked behind her and wished she hadn't the horde of annoying fan- boys were behind her, just looking at them had made her lose precious seconds of running.

[AHHH! Where do I go now? HELP]

"Sakura come here quick!' Someone pulled her off the pavement. "What... Sasuke?" She murmured surprised.

"Run! They are coming after you! Follow me..." He told her. He started running towards the forest. Behind them they could hear the fan- boys chasing after Sakura.

"Here quick, you are quiet good at climbing trees, climb this one it's the tallest..." He started climbing it. Sakura followed just as fast. They reached the top and Sasuke told her where to sit, where no one could see them from the ground. The fan-boys started yelling out her name under the tree. But luckily they couldn't see her thanks to the long tree branches. "This is a pretty cool place..." She commented to him. She could see almost the whole village from here...

"Yeah... I come here often to get away from everyone, especially those annoying girls..." He replied. "Hmm... I wish I found a spot like this..." She said.

"It's not like it's mine, so come whenever you want..." He said quietly suddenly a bit shy for no particular reason. (WHY can't it be nighttime now?) "Thanks Sasuke..." She murmured. She put her hands in her pockets... "AHH!!! I forgot I was supposed to get these groceries!" She sighed as she pulled out the long list of groceries her mum had given her.

"...Ano... I'll help you if you want..." Sasuke muttered quietly to her. [DID HE offer... to help me? YAY! I'm saved!]

* * *

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She told him as they were waling down the street together. "I know...I have nothing else to do..." He muttered. "You could get ready for the dance..." She suggested.

_Inner Self_ [_Please DON'T listen to me... What AM I DOING? If I was my old self I would have had a heart- attack if I was walking down the street with Sasuke...]_

"Nah... I have a whole day still..." He muttered. "Ok! The first on the list is Onigiri...." (rice balls)

* * *

A/N more soon...


	13. Preparing For the Dance!

A/N: longest chapter yet, sorry I had to kind of end it so suddenly, I will continue tommorow! : ) : ) send me reviews plz!!!! they rock...

yes! I own Naruto! (just kidding!)

CHAPTER 13 

Preparing For the Dance!  
  
_Around 10 hours later... maybe I am exaggerating here. Ok ok 2 hours later and still morning...around 10:00 I think..._  
  
"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't believe how many things Sakuras mum needed, rice balls, milk, soft drinks, TOILET PAPER, napkins, table cloths, cups, chips, all sorts of junk food, meat...etc....

"Umm... No... one more thing at the bottom... Some ramen..." She announced.

"Can we go back to your house first?" He suggested. He was holding at least 50 bags of groceries even a Ninja got tired after 2 hours of walking around carraying them.

"I guess so..." They picked up all the bags and started walking back to her home. Sakura, who was a girl and not used to all the weight, staggered under the weight of so many groceries. She walked a few more steps determined to not look weak in front of Sasuke. She walked a few step more trying to go faster than Sasuke.

_Sasuke looked at Sakura carrying so much stuff and looked amused. She's trying to prove that she's stronger than me by walking faster... Wow I guess she isn't a weakling... If your spirit is just as strong as your body than you will be strong. If your body is strong and your spirit is weak you are only able bodied but wont be able to think properly ... I guess Sakura is one of those people who isn't exactly strong strong, with any special abilities, but her strongness in her mind makes up for it. Since she can think out things so well..._

[I can do it! Only one road left, one short road! ... This is quite a long road..] "Ahhh! I'm so tired..." She collapsed on the floor dropping all the bags.

"Here I'll carry them then..." He bent down and picked up all her bags.

_ (A/N: I know probably impossible...but I'm talking the prodigy here!)_

"Why don't you get the ramen then? And I will give these your mum..." He suggested to her.

"...Yeah...." She said tiredly. [_Why AM I so weak? Now he's going to think that! Oh well I don't really care about that anymore...]_

"Arigatou Sasuke-Kun, thankyou for all your help! Cya at the dance tonight!" She waved as she went back down to the street.

"..."

He reached Sakuras house and put down the bags for while and knocked on the door. He felt nervous... Naruto had told him that Sakuras mum had a weird temper...

* * *

"OHAYOU!!! WHO ARE YOU?" Sakuras mum whacked the door open. _She looked like a younger version of Sakura, except for her hair that was longer...(Sakura had cut her hair in the Chunnin exam for Sasuke...)_

"Just Sakuras... team mate..." He muttered.

"WHY! WELCOME THEN!!! You must be the famous Uchiha guy right?" She enquired as he carried the bags inside.

"...." He didn't answer as he started handing over the groceries, which she hadn't seemed to seen, even though there was almost a hundred bags...

"OH! So you are one of those fan-boys that always follow her? She said she couldn't have been able to carry the whole lost of stuff for the dance, so I suggested she get on of those annoying boys to help her!" Her mum laughed while taking the bags.

"....No way...." He said.

"Are you Sakura's boyfriend then?" Her mum suddenly asked him.

_ Sasuke blushed then looked away, surprised at the question. Sakuras mum sure was nosy...and why couldn't it be nighttime??_

"...No... We are just team-mates..." He said turning around and walking quickly out the door.

"SORRY! I just need to ask!!!" Sakuras mum laughed and closed the door behind him

* * *

"Hmm... the ramen shop..." Sakura told herself. She walked into the shop; inside there was a whole lot of different flavoured instant ramens to choose from. She looked around and wasn't surprised at who she saw buying some ramen... Naruto...

"Ohayou Naruto!" She called out looking at some instant ramen and wondering which one she should buy for her mum.

"SAKURA!!! HI!!!" Naruto paid the person at the counter.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her. "Some beef flavoured ramen for my mum..." She answered, she couldn't find it anywhere. "I know where it is!" Here he pointed to the bottom of the shelf where there was a row of beef-flavoured ramen.

"Arigatou Naruto!" Sakura took ten packs of it and went to the counter to pay for it.

"Why do you need 10 packs? I mean I eat more than 10 each day, but I thought you didn't like it very much..." Naruto asked her curiously.

"I don't... my mum needs it for the dance..." She told him as she started walking home and he followed. (_Surprise Surprise!)_

"When is it again?" He asked her.

"TONIGHT BAKA!" She yelled. (How could he forget, he was her date there... [Geez he is a total airhead...]

"Oh yeah...I knew that! I was just making sure!" He protested (_ He didn't really)_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sakura, I was wondering, even though you said you wouldn't dance with me, someone else will! Since I 'm so popular.... Could you teach me how to dance?" He suddenly blurted. Sakura rolled her eyes again...

"Sure, why not? I heard the last bit about the dancing but what else did you say? Only after I give this to my mum, do you want to come in the gates?" She answered.

"Umm... No... I will wait out here...your mum is scary..." He whispered.

"Yep, she sure is...." Sakura walked in her home...

* * *

A/N I will continue soon! meanwhile review is you can thz!!


	14. How do you dance?

A/N: yo! keep the reviews coming, some how i like them!!! Anyway, sorry ofr yesterday... it was getting a bit long... Hee hee! I hope this is fine !

CHAPTER 14 How do you dance?

* * *

"FINALLY SAKURA! I really needed the ramen!!!" Her mum remarked as Sakura wearily put the ramen packets on the table. "OH, I was just wandering... WHO was that cute little boy who came by before? Her mum asked loudly, trying to not sound real nosy... very unsuccessful though... "My teammate..." Sakura muttered, trying to take some junk food without of her mum noticing. "OH REALLY...I asked him!" Her mum announced. "WHAT! MUMMM!" Sakura yelled. 

"Don't YELL! And by the way I saw you take the junk food, get some fruit... it might be BRUISED THOUGH!" Her mum was still as sharp as ever, it must have been all the training she had done when she was younger to be a ninja.

"....Mum... you are so nosy ..." Sakura muttered.

"I know!" Her mother agreed. "Anyway, when I asked him... HE BLUSHED!" Sakuras mum told her.

"AS if ! ANYWAY! Any, anyone would blush if you asked them that mum!" Sakura replied. ( She bet her mum was probably making it up... )

_[Sasuke...]_

"Anyway gotta go now, sorry mum!" Sakura walked outside again. "Oh, Sakura why is your friend Naruto hiding behind the bushes? I'm not THAT scary AM I?

"....g2g!.." Sakura ran outside.  
  
Naruto was leaning behind the bushes, when she looked closer she saw that he was sleeping and drooling a bit. Sakura shook his shoulder, then hit him on the head, not too hard of course...

"NARUTO!!! HINATA NEEDS HELP!!!" Sakura tried.

"HUH? WHERE!!!" Naruto shot awake.

"Just kidding baka..." She laughed. "Ohayou Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked still kind of sleepy.

"This is my house! Anyway, I thought you needed help with dancing..." She reminded him. "OH yeah! Can we go to our usual meeting spot to practise?" He asked. "Yeah..." She agreed and they started walking there .

* * *

"OW!!! Stop stepping on my foot Naruto!" Sakura complained, who knew someone could be that un-coordinated! [That BAKA!] "Sorry Sakura-Chan, I'm trying!" He told her. "Can you go slower please?" He asked her. "Foraward, forward, left , right and side step...That's better... OW NARUTO!!!" 

* * *

Sasuke, who had just happened to be walking back from Sakuras house... passing the bridge because he 

(A/N: ) had nothing else to do, so he decided to train. He heard a familiar voice cry out,

"NARUTO!" Sasuke walked over to the left side of the bridge, and saw Naruto and Sakura holding hands, it looked they were dancing... together... Sasuke felt a emotion he hadn't felt for a long time... _He actually felt a bit jealous...of NARUTO!! He must be crazy or... Nah it couldn't be..._

"Hmm... Better get back to training..." He muttered to himself.

"Who are you spying on Sasuke?" Kakashi was watching him the whole time, with one eye and he also had his book in hand.

Sasuke blushed.

"No one! I'm was just going to train..." He replied, his voice was emotionless, or he hoped it still was.

"Hn.., Whatever... Let me see!" Kakashi put away his book and walked over to Sasuke was standing.

"I see!" Kakashi jokingly punched Sasuke lightly on the shoulder.

"Feeling jeolous of Naruto?" He teasingly asked.

"No way! As if I would be jealous of him!" He retorted back.

"I have to read now, L8er comrade..." Kakashi started walking away.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke started.

"Yes lil ninja?" Kakashi turned around.

"Anou...Can you, forget it..."

"I won't tell anyone! Just tell me..." Kakashi commented.

"Can...you... teach.... me.... how... to .... Dance?" Sasuke blurted out, then blushed.

"Hmmm... You usually get a girl to help you do that... but since you so _anti- social_ and I AM such as expert dancer... (Experience from all the girls who liked to dance with me.) Okay then let's start!"

* * *

_Sasuke didn't know what he had just gotten himself into..._

* * *

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED DUDES! 


	15. Learning all the time

**A/N: this may not make sense..! dance is soon !**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Learning all the time**

* * *

  
  
"Slower Sasuke, move slower..." Kakashi instructed Sasuke. "You have to hold my hand!" Kakashi remarked, smirking at his student who was going red in the face…

(_AHHH! How embarassing! I hope no one can see us...)_

"You know the person you are dancing with will actually probably want to see your face..." Kakashi laughed at his embarrassed pupil. Sasuke sighed. _Who knew learning how to dance was so complicated... damn it was harder than training..._

"Ahhh!!! I give up!!!" Kakashi complained. "I may be an expert dancer, but I'm no expert dancing teacher!" "You'll have to get a girl to teach you, why don't you ask one?"

_ ....(No way...)_

"Well good luck..." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke "Damn, what am I going to do now?!" He asked himself as he sat down near a tree trunk.

"The dance is today, and I can't even dance... Not that I care that much..." He trailed off.

"...Sasuke-Kun? Anou... Are you alright?" A small voice suddenly made him look up._ It was Hinata.... His date tonight to the dance..._He had totally forgot...

"Ohayou Hinata-Chan..."

"Ummm... Do you need help learning how to dance Sasuke?" She asked shyly, _she hoped Sasuke wouldn't dance with her that night, she would he too embarrassed and all his fan-girls would want to kill her..._ Anyway she knew Sakura liked Sasuke...and She liked a certain blond haired boy...

"Umm... Not really.... Maybe..." He mumbled. "Can you help me?" He asked.

"Okay..." She agreed. Because Hinata was much quieter and patient then Kakashi soon Sasuke got the hang of it... (A/N: I told you he was a PRODIGY!!)

* * *

"Hey Sakura I'm tired now... And HUNGRY!! Anyway I how to dance a bit, so yeah!" He announced.

"Yeah, let's call it a day... My foot hurts, thanks to you...."

"Okay, then see ya later at the dance Sakura! Oh yeah I have to pick you up..." He added sheepishly, he had forgotten again...

"Yeah, see you at 6:00 then..." She said, suddenly remembering something.

* * *

Naruto walked to the end of the bridge. He thought he heard someone talking. Curiously he wandered to the other side of the bridge.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled quietly to himself, he didn't want them to her him. Naruto pinched himself on the arm. "OW!"

He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him were Sasuke (the stupid bastard) and Hinata... And they were actually dancing...TOGETHER... It was the most weirdest thing he had ever seen. Sasuke the cold kind of guy... And Hinata who was really nice and quiet... Oh yeah, they were going to the dance together... Naruto was happy for Hinata but at the same time he felt kind of jealous. Why did all the girls like Sasuke? Hinata was really kind to him all the time... She had never called him a 'Baka' before or anything else mean. Why was he feeling so jealous of Sasuke, the stupid bastard had turned Sakura's invitation down... But did he really Sakura anymore? Maybe as a team mate and as a friend...

"AHHH it's too confusing!!!" He said. (Hmmm I have never thought so much in my life!) "This is weird, I only think when I have to choose what flavoured ramen I want... "Speaking of ramen, Naruto stopped thinking and headed towards his fav. place... (_Yep you guessed it, the ramen bar...)_

* * *

  
  
"A dress... a dress...Ahhh why did I leave this to last?" She asked to no one in particular. She absent mindedly went into a dress shop.

"Hmm..." , she looked at the dresses, which one looked the best. She was too busy looking through the rack, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into...

"BIG FORHEAD GIRL!!!" Ino said. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. (Ino had nothing else to do; someone had told her that Sasuke was taken...) "Getting a dress Ino-Pig!! What does it look like?" Sakura resumed her dress picking through.

"Yeah me too..." Ino agreed. (_She decided she could speak to Sakura again, since they had both failed to get Sasuke to go to the dance with them...)_

"Yeah... Let's choose them together then..." Sakura suggested.

"Hey Ino, who are you going to the dance with?" Sakura asked Ino suddenly.

"Um... Because Sasuke was taken, I decided to ask Shikamaru... since he is my team mate and all..." Ino said casually.

"OH REALLY?!" Sakura asked surprised. "And he agreed? Wouldn't it be too troublesome for him? " She asked.

"No... He agreed without any fuss if you really want to know... ANYWAY who are YOU going with?" Ino shot back, changing the spot light.

"....Naruto...." Sakura replied.

"NARUTO!!! Ha ha ha" Ino laughed.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me for this... g2g to sleep! Sorry 


	16. THE LATE RAMEN EATER!

A/n: I think this is awfully short I think, I try to get rid of all my mistakes, but i'm a natural! but i will try, thxs for the reviews!! You rule!!!

Chapter 16

THE LATE RAMEN EATER!!

* * *

"Hey Sakura, what do you think of this?"

Ino held up a bright orange dress and a matching bright green scarf.

"Do you think these go well together?" Ino asked.

"Umm..." [_HELL NO!!! AHH!!! My eyes hurt from just looking at it... Maybe I should say 'yes' to embarrass her that night.... Nah... I'm TOO nice...]_

"HEY INO, THAT'S DISGUSTING!!! WHERE IS YOUR FASHION SENSE GONE???" Sakura screamed at her.

"WHERE'S YOURS?" Ino retorted looking at the red and green dress Sakura was holding. (_A/n: RED AND GREEN!!! AHHH! My primary school colours, I would know had to wear it for 8 years...man...everyone else's uniform hurt my eyes...)_

"Hmm... I guess we both don't have much fashion sense... Why don't we ask Ten Ten to help us?" Sakura suggested, when she saw Ten Ten enter the shop.

She put away the dress she was holding.

"TEN TEN HELP US!!!" Sakura ran towards their fellow student.

"Hi guys!" She replied. "Could you help us find a dress for the dance? I mean your eyes are so sharp form all your training and stuff... I bet you could find a dress that suits us..." Ino asked hopefully.

"Sure! Anyway who are you guys going to the dance with?" Ten Ten asked.

"Umm... because Sasuke-Kun was already going with someone I asked the closest person standing next to me and it happened to be Shikamuru..." Ino told her.

"...Uh huh..." Ten Ten a bit surprised, who would of thought Ino and Shikamaru...

"How bout you Sakura, did you get Sasuke-Kun?" Ten Ten asked teasingly.

".... Ano...No... I'm going with...Naruto..." She told Ten Ten, (Ten Ten looked shocked. ) "Though I won't be dancing with him!" She added.

"Hey so who are you going with?" Ino asked curiously. (Always was always will be)

"Umm... also someone is my team..." She began, then Ino-Pig (_ had to say that...)_ interrupted.

"NEJI-SAN!!! I thought it would be UN-COOL TO GO TO A DANCE.. FOR HIM" Ino yelled confused.

"Yeah he said that, that's why he isn't going... I'm going with Lee-san..." Ten Ten blushed.

"WHAT?? OMG!!!OMG!! Ino screamed and she pretended to faint.

Sakura glared at Ino-Pig...Ino pretended to faint... Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyway did you want me to help or not?" Ten Ten demanded. "Oh yeah sure...sorry, I'm just hyper-active..." Ino-Pig apologized. "Let's get started then!" Ten Ten announced.

* * *

"I think I get it now..." Sasuke told Hinata as she went through with the dance steps once more. "Arigatou Hinata..." He thanked her. "That's ok... Sasuke-Kun can I ask you something?" Hinata asked quietly. 

"Yes..." He answered.

"Is it ok if I don't dance with you at the dance...? All you fan-girls would want to kill me..." She blushed she wanted to dance with someone else...

"Ok..." He agreed... There was someone else he had hoped he cold get to dance with... "Hey Hinata..." Sasuke began. "Yes Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata stopped walking and turned around. "Umm...ano...does..." Sasuke began stuttering out, why was it so hard to ask... "Does Sakura really like Naruto?" He blurted out. "...Sorry Sasuke, you will have to ask her yourself!" Hinata teasingly told him. (Ooo lala..._Hinata thought_ ) (A/n totally out of character...fan fic dude!)

Hinata walked away laughing quietly to herself.

Sasuke: _DAMN...._

* * *

"Ten bowl of chicken flavoured ramen old man please!" Naruto shouted at the old man. 

"SURE THING!" the old man chuckled to himself, the little lad must have been thinking again... "HEADACHE!!!" Naruto told himself.

"OLD MAN please hurry it's an emergency!" Naruto pleaded as he watched the old man move slowly around the kitchen.

"Sure sure...Patience..." Old man replied. He must be actually thinking about someone...

"Here you go!!" The old man placed 10 bowls of ramen in front of Naruto. "Uhh... I don't have any money..." Naruto said meekly to the old man when he was presented with the bill.

"Then it's on the house then!" The old man felt sorry for Naruto, thinking wasn't his best subject. He was quite fond of the young lad who wanted to be the future Hokage. "You can pay me back when you're Hokage!"

"SURE!" Now that Naruto didn't feel guilty for not paying, he dug straight in.

"AHHH... Heaven!" He completely forgot about everything, even the dance and Hinata for a while.

* * *

Sometime later... "OLD MAN WHAT TIME IS IT?" Naruto suddenly asked when he finished his last bowl of ramen. 

"5:37 p.m , why do you have somewhere special to go to today?" The old man asked.

"NO.... actually... AHHH THE DANCE!!!!..... I have to get Sakura a present but most of the gift shops are closed!!" Naruto groaned.

"Why not give her a packet of instant ramen... since it's so delicious?" The old man suggested.

"YEAH WHY NOT?" Naruto took some instant ramen from the old man and yelled.  
  
"I'LL PAY YOU BACK WHEN I'M HOKAGE!!! ARIGATOU!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran outside.

* * *

A/n : YAWN SO TIRED!!! Next chappie 2 morrow!!! FINALLY THE DANCE!!! 


	17. A couple Arrives!

* * *

Please read the Authors note at the end!! wat does: jama desu/ hanasanai dekudasai mean? plz tell me!!! 

Chapter 17

A couple arrives!

* * *

"AHHH! I'm so late!!!" Naruto cried out as he headed towards Sakuras house as fast as he could, he also started to concentrate his chakra towards his feet to go faster. As he neared her house he slowed down... Sakuras mum... scary, she sure screamed a lot, but maybe she was born like that... "Sakura will kill me anyway if I'm late!" He muttered as he slowly made his way to the day he knocked loudly... then a couple more hundred times.

"WHOSE THERE!!! STOP KNOCKING!!" He heard someone familiar shouting. It was Sakuras mum, yep... she bashed open the door.

"NARUTO !!! YOU AGAIN!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE? I THOUGHT THAT CUTE RAVEN COLOURED HAIR BOY WAS COMING!" She said surprised she looked if there was someone behind Naruto. Dissapointed she sighed and finally asked. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'M THE FUTURE HOKAGE!!! And I'M HERE TO TAKE SAKURA TO THE DANCE!" He yelled. _(Most people yell when they are near Sakuras screaming mother...)_

"OKAY OKAY NARUTO I CAN HEAR YOU!" Sakura yelled back, coming down the stairs.

* * *

"Its almost 6:00, I better get to Hinata's house." Sasuke muttered to himself. He got there a while later and knocked on her door. Hinata's cousin, Neji answered. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly Sasuke. (_Geez...This guy is more cold then I' am sometimes..._)

"I'm picking Hinata up for the dance." He answered equally coldly. "Yeah whatever..." Neji walked away. Sasuke waited, after 10 mins he thought Neji had gone away, but he had left the door open so he waited a little longer. Finally Hinata walked down the stairs (_Classic... It's not saku/hina by the way...)_

She wore a long skirt that was light purple and a light gray lobg-sleeved top. (A/N: _Aww. How cute!)_

"Gomen Sasuke..." She said apoligising for taking so late.

"Konichiwa Hinata..." Sasuke paid no attention what so ever to whatever she was wearing. "Lets go..." Sasuke muttered.

"Ok..." She agreed and they started walking to the school where the dance was being held. It wasn't very far away from her home so it was a short walk.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura was in a black and red silk long-sleeved dress, which made her look very sophisticated. She also had white gloves and high heel shoes on; her hair was piled gracefully on the top of her head. "Ohayou Naruto!" She greeted him.

"Konichiwa Sakura-Chan!" He said, (he didn't have a blood nose that was weird...) "Here this is for you!" He remembered the instant ramen.

"Uh...No thanks I don't really like instant ramen..." She reminded him. "OK then...Let's GO!" He suggested.

Her mum was looking at them. "How are you actually going to GET there?" Her mum asked Naruto.

"Umm..." Naruto began. (_DAMN I forgot that it was going to be such a long way to the school...)_

"I guess you'll have to come in the car then with me and the groceries..." Her mum told them. "..." He didn't say anything....

* * *

"I guess we are early..." Hinata commented to Sasuke when they had reached the school. "Yes..." Sasuke replied._ What was he supposed to do?_

"I'm going to the toilet..." Hinata told him and went off to the loos. Was he supposed to wait out side for her? AHH!! "Nani SASUKE-KUN!!" An annoying voice interrupted his thoughts. A blond hair girl with a ponytail ran up to him. "Go away..." He muttered and headed towards the boy toilets. "HEY WAIT!!!" Ino tried to catch up, but Sasuke was already inside.

* * *

"Hey why did he run off?" Ino asked Shikamaru. "Where's his date anyway?" She said looking around there was only the helpers. 

"Hn... How would I know..." Shikamaru answered, he sat down, it was too troublesome to stand.

"SASUKE-Kun is so cute!!!" Ino said dreamily.

"Hn... What's so good about that cold guy anyway? I dunno what you see in him, that's not in any other guy..." Shikamaru said a bit angrily. "Do you only like him for his looks?" He asked her.

"HUH?" Ino said surprised. She had kind of forgotten about Shikamaru when she was thinking about Sasuke... WOW! She hadn't heard him speak much with so much emotion before... "Don't worry..." Shikamaru muttered, it was too troublesome to repeat everything.

"SHIKAMARU!! Do you like ME?" Ino asked suddenly.

* * *

Me HEE HEE  
  
A/n: They will get to the dance soon!!! Sorry If what Sakuras wearing is weird, I have no fashion sense. 

And if anyone knows what: jama desu -and- hanasanai dekudasai means plz tell me in the review!!! Someone said that to me! is it rude??

Thx!


	18. Biding Time

A/N: Thz for reviews on those japanese words! thx!

Chapter 18 

Biding Time!!!

* * *

"Okay! Everything is inside... so let's go!" Sakura's mum told them, after many minutes of furious packing in the car.

"FINALLY!" Naruto muttered.

"Did you SAY something?" Sakura's mum asked him.

"Um... NO!" He answered. They all piled into the small car. Sakura and Naruto were sitting next to piles of food and plates. It was rather uncomfortable...

"Ok let's Go!" Her mother turned on the car and they started making their way to the Dance. (Reviewers: YAY! Finally!!!...Um more like authors note.)

* * *

_Meanwhile_  
"... Um ... I don't hate you." Shikamaru was lost for words. "Anyway what kind of question is that?"

"A GOOD one!" Ino replied. "I don't hate you is not an answer!"

"Well, you said 'Do you like me?' So I said I didn't hate you...what do you mean then?" He asked... biding for time was always good...

"I mean like not just as a friend or team mate!" she said a bit annoyed, she was the one asking the questions.

"Yeah... I like you as a teammate and stuff...when Chouji and me are too lazy to do anything, you boss us around, so I guess you are our team leader.

Ino rolled her eyes;_ trust Shikamaru to change the subject_.

"DO YOU LIKE ME MORE THAN A FRIEND?" Ino was really annoyed now.

* * *

There were no cars on the road as they drove through the last street to the school. There weren't many cars because the people in the 'Hidden Leaf Village' didn't use their cars much. It was just because Sakura's mum had some many plates of food and drinks and things for the dance that they used the car now. And Naruto was glad; _he didn't know what he would of done if Sakura's mum hadn't offered them a lift there. He didn't think Sakura would have been able to walk all the way with high heels on._

"Okay GUYS we are here, let's unload the things!" Sakura's mum told them.  
  
Inner Sakura..._ (Sigh) There goes my grand entrance... They each took a handful of stuff and walked towards the school._

* * *

_Sasuke: In the boys toilets!!! (hee hee)_

I hope the fan girls haven't arrived, that was scary back there, Ino is scary... Why do they follow me all the time? (Sigh) I wish Naruto or someone was here.... Or Sakura... Hmm... I wonder if Hinata is out of the toilet yet...

* * *

Hinata: I wonder if Naruto is here yet... I'am so nervous with Sasuke... When I'm with Naruto, I feel happy, even though I blush all the time... I think I will go check.

* * *

"Konichiwa Sasuke..." Hinata greeted Sasuke as she saw him emerge from the boys toilets. (AHEM) "Hi... Is Naruto here yet?" He asked her...

"I don't know..." She said quietly.

* * *

_Just then... Naruto entered!!!_ (Spotlight please...)

"SO HEAVY!!!!" Naruto, who you probably you couldn't see properly, because he was holding a whole armload of stuff.

"HELP!" He mumbled; he staggered in through the door.

"Here I will help..." Hinata offered waling over shyly.

"Konichiwa Hinata!!!" He greeted her, glad, but just then he almost dropped it all. Hinata took half of the stuff and helped Naruto put it into the table. "Arigatou!" He thanked Hinata.

She blushed...

* * *

"Why me?" Sakura muttered. She carried her load of stuff inside. You couldn't see her either.. She was holding to much stuff. Stupid Naruto had already went inside and he hadn't come back out to help her... Inner Sakura: How rude!!!! When she went through the door, she saw Hinata and Naruto talking.

"HELP!" She squeaked. Hinata heard her and was walking towards her... But then stopped when she saw Sasuke was offering. [What a nice friend!]

"Here I'll hold them." He took them with ease and put them on the table. "Arigatou Sasuke-Kun..." She mumbled. Then headed towards the girls toilet (_WOW the toilets sure is a popular hang out today_!) to fix her hair again.

* * *

When she came back out, hair all-perfect again. She walked towards Sasuke who was sitting down looking at one of the chairs.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-Kun, I like your out fit!!!" She complimented him.

It wasn't much difference from his usual blue ninja costume. But it was black...

_Inner Sakura: He actually thought of the dance!!! Unlike Naruto! Who is in his usual orange costume... probably because he forgot..._

"..." Sasuke looked up at Sakura... (FINALLY!!!!!) and said

"thanks..." Sasuke's nose hurt... _AHHH he was getting a blood nose form looking at Sakura!!_ _(A/n: Yeah... you know how the perverted ppl in naruto the series get a bloodnose whenever Naruto does the 'sexy no jutsu technique thing...NOT THAT SASUKE IS A PERVERT!!!)_'

"Here Sasuke..." She handed him a tissue. (HOW ROMANTIC...) "Aritgatou Sakura-Chan..." He put it quickly put it over his nose which was bleeding... heaps.

* * *

A/n: Arigatou to all the poeple who told me what the jemu thing was!!! Thanksyou! Anyway! GOMEN! So sorry if this is a cliff hanger thing, I hope it doesn't fall off... hee hee 


	19. The dance begins

* * *

Thx thx for th reviews i found a mistake!!! so i corrected it... : )

Chapter 19

The dance actually begins (finally)

* * *

"So Sasuke...How do you think I look?" Sakura asked Sasuke, posing for him. "Um... Ok..." He quickly turned away before she could see he was blushing. [Inner Sakura... AHHH he didn't acknowledge notice me...sigh]

* * *

Lee and TenTen enter the room. "Konichwa SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Lee-san (in other words platonic eye brows)

_Inner sakura_ (STUPID Lee interrupted this romantic moment...).  
  
"Hi TenTen" She greeted TenTen who was behind Lee (totally ignoring him of course). "SAKURA YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT! Will you go out with me?" Lee blew a kiss her away.

EW!!! [_HELL NO!_]

"No way Lee! !" She told him. She saw that he looked a bit depressed, but didn't he always when she rejected him.

"NOOOO!!!" He sighed.... _the scenery changed for him, he was in a dark black room all alone, with no one beside him and there was tears streaming down his face, his heart broke..._

Sasuke looked at him acting it for them and his eye twitched.He was trying not to laugh._How pathetic... Shes just a girl... _  
  
TenTen looked a bit amused, _couldn't Lee see that Sakura did not want to go out with him already? She sighed; it wasn't because Lee was ugly or stupid... It was just his thick eyebrows (platonic)... Oh well..._

* * *

"HUH? Like you more as a friend? A best friend?" Shikamaru asked, acting dumb. 

Big Sweat drop from Ino... She sighed it was too hard just asking a question to Shikamaru.

Hmm Do I like Ino? I mean she is really bossy and all and in love with that cold guy Sasuke... But how come I feel an a bit of jeolusy of that guy? I mean I have never been jeolous of anyone in my life! It's too troublesome. "Shikamauru the trouble with you is that you think EVERYTHING is too TROUBLE SOME!!!" Ino told him.

Shikamaru couldn't be bothered replying, it was too troublesome...

* * *

"Anyway Hinata... Do you like instant ramen?" Naruto asked Hinata. "...Yes a bit..." She answered shyly. (_I dunno if this is OOC... But she is just agreeing with what ever Naruto says.)_

"Well here then..." He handed her some squashed packets of Instant Ramen he was going to give to Sakura. "...Arigatou Naruto-Kun..." She accepted them shyly and blushing... "I mean you always are nice to me..." He told her, not noticing that she was blushing majorly. (Maybe it was the dance lights... who knows?)  
  
Gai and the other teachers entered the room. (Except for Kakashi...) Everyone who had come sat down at the tables, which had all the food, that Sakura's mum had prepared for the dance. The seating arrangements on the long tables were like this, Sasuke sat next to Hinata, across from her was Naruto who was next to Sakura. (They were sitting next to their dance dates) Hokage-Sama, who was invited to the dance, went on the stage and announced that they were going to start as soon as team 7's Sensei came. Sweat drop from everyone in the whole room...  
  
10 minutes later Kakashi strolls in the room. "I came too early!! I thought the long speech would be over and the food was being served..." He muttered to Gai. Groans...and more sweat drops. "Nani Kakashi! You are just in time for the speech! And I think I will just add a bit about being late for important dances!" The Hokage smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi sat down and took out his book... Hokage turned the book into a couple of clouds. Kakashi sighed a bit depressed... His fav. book...

"Anwyay as I was saying I would like to congratulate you all this year! I'm sure you had a good year of training and next year most of you will graduate to be Chunnins..."

* * *

10 whole long minutes later... "Okay let's EAT!" Hokage sat down on the table for all the grown ups ninjas. (Some parents, teachers and other guests.)

* * *

"FINALLY! I WAS STARVING!" Naruto greedily started scooping up food on to his plate.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Hinata blushed ...she_ liked the way Naruto just did anything he wanted with out really caring what other people thought of him.(she thinks this is a goodthing)_

Everyone started eating. Sakura looked around the table at what she wanted to eat.

"Sasuke-Kun..." She began to Sasuke.

"...what?" Sasuke replied, was she going to ask him out again?... "

Can please you pass the rice balls?" She asked politely. "Umm... yeah..." Sasuke muttered. He lifted the plate and out it in front of her. "Arigatou Sasuke..." She thanked him.

* * *

Soon after when everyone had their, the Hokage thanked Sakura's mum for preparing all the food etc... He told them as soon as all the tables were moved they could begin the dance....

* * *

A/N: This is a cliff hanger? SORRY! apoligzes blames it on school...

Btw: plz visit my website thing if u have and sign guestbook!!


	20. The dancers

A/N: Did I completely stuff this up? AHH!! tell me Pl! I'm no good with romance...

Chapter 20

The dancers

* * *

"Sakura will you dance with me?" Naruto knew he was going to be rejected, she had made it pretty clear she did not want to dance with him, when she had asked him to the dance. Sakura looked at Hinata who was too shy to ask Naruto...This could be part of her 'plan'... "Sure! Let's go" She winked at Hinata... "Huh?" Hinata said confused. She looked over at Sasuke who was watching Naruto and Sakura going to the dance floor. "Sasuke? Do you want to um... dance as well?" She suggested. "Sure!" He agreed. (Maybe he could get closer to where Naruto and Sakura were dancing...) They moved to the dance floor... Sasuke tried to remember what Hinata had taught him earlier in the day. A fast song came over the speakers, everybody started dancing fastly... Ahhh Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just moved his feet trying to look like he knew what he was doing. How embarrassing, Hinata was just standing there aswell, so it wasn't that bad... He looked over at Sakura and Naruto. They looked like they were crazy, they were moving to the beat... (The song is 'little by little' you know the theme song to Naruto?) Sasuke felt a wave of jealousy. When it was finished and a slow song 'Sad and Sorrow' came on. Sakura and Naruto moved over to where Sasuke and Hinata were both standing embarrassed. "I'm getting drink! We sure acted hyperactive!" Sakura told them. "I want to dance!!!" Naruto said. "Nah, dance with Sasuke then..." She suggested. "No way!" He complained. "What about Hinata then?" Sakura suggested. Hinata looked up, Naruto was probably going to reject her...  
"SURE!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they went to the dance floor... "Sasuke...Do you mind?" Hinata asked, she had thought he wanted to dance with her.

"Sasuke! Don't interrupt my hard work! Say no!" She exclaimed to him. "Whatever..." He muttered to her, so now he was a loner again.

"LET'S get a drink!" Sakura told him.

"..." He followed her.

* * *

They were standing near the table with their drinks.

"Want to go outside?" He asked her, it was way too loud in here.

"Sure!" Sakura replied. _Inner Sakura [I must be dreaming...]_ they carried their drinks outside and sat under a tree.

"The stars sure are nice today..." She commented.

"Hn..." He muttered. "Why don't you ever say much?" She asked him curiously. "Hn...dunno, there's nothing to say..." He answered. "There is...you just have to speak your mind" She told him. ".... I was wondering..." He began. [He's going to ask me why I'm so annoying...] "Do you like Naruto?" He blurted out. Where did that come from? "Yeah as a friend..." She answered surprised. "So not more than a friend...." He asked. "HELL NO!!! Anyway Hinata and Naruto look so cute together!" She exclaimed. "Yeah... a loud mouth and a silent person..." Sasuke muttered. "Even though they are so different from each other, I bet they are hitting off right now!" She told him. "Hey, do you want to go back in to spy on them?" She suddenly suggested. "... Ok...nothing else to do..." He muttered... Is she going to dance with me?

* * *

They go back inside. As they enter... Another slow song comes on. All Sasuke's fan girls rush up to him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?"

"DANCE WITH ME!!!"

"I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!!!"

Sakura looked a bit annoyed at them..._ Is Sakura jealous?_

Just then Sakura's Fan boys rushed up to her...

"SAKURA!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!"

"GO OUT WITH ME!!!"

"THIS SONG IS MEANT FOR US TO DANCE TOGETHER!!!"

"WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!!" _Sasuke looked annoyed at them... Is Sasuke jealous? [probably not...] : ( _

"HELL NO!!!! GET LOST!!!!" They screamed at them.

They slowly backed away, the fan girls shot envious looks at Sakura, the fan boys shot death glares at Sasuke...

"Let's go dance!" Sakura suggested when all the fan-boys went off with the fan-girls... "Hnn...." He muttered. She dragged him to the dance floor...

* * *

A/N: stuffed up or not!!!review!!!

tell me!!!

my web site! www.geocities.com/sugartweety10


	21. Words Of wisdom!

* * *

A/N: My longest chapter yet sigh Ahh so tired, i have been reading other ppls fan fics! they rule! thumbs up to everybody

And they wrote I do not own naruto! coz i do !(sasuke)!!! (jk)

Chapter 21

Words Of wisdom!

* * *

Sasuke had just forgotten everything that Hinata had taught him this afternoon. He felt really nervous as Sakura dragged him to the middle of the dance floor where Hinata and Naruto were dancing. "Awww look! They look so cute together!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn...." He looked; he had to admit they did look pretty good together... He wandered how he and Sakura would look together.

"Come on! Let's pretend were dancing..." Sakura instructed him. ".... I forgot how to..." He muttered helplessly to her. "...I'll teach you then..." She suggested.

"Hn..." He answered.

* * *

"Hey Hinata look!" Naruto tried to discreetly point at Sakura and Sasuke who had just moved onto the dance floor to Hinata. "Hmm yes... Naruto-Kun..." She saw them. "They look rally cool together..." Naruto commented. ".... Do you still like Sakura...?" Hinata suddenly asked, she was just so curious... "Yes..." Naruto began. "Okay..." Hinata blushed, she felt really depressed, and Naruto would never like her She shouldn't have asked... "As a friend and team-mate..." He finished, and then he looked at Hinata, who was blushing like crazy. She hoped he couldn't see her face in the coloured lights... "Do you like anyone?" Naruto asked her in turn. "Eg. Sasuke-Kun who has many fan-girls...Are you one?" He added. "No... I mean... I don't like Sasuke more than a friend..." She answered shyly. (The are still dancing by the way...) "Do you any boys...?" Naruto asked again... he was so curious (_curiosity killed the cat as some ppl say..(eg. nine tails) but this is a fan -fic so yeah ignore these interruptions!)_

"Um...maybe..."She mumbled really shy, she couldn't tell him... "WHO WHO!!! I promise I won't tell!" He promised.

_ If only he knew...._

* * *

"Why is Naruto screaming 'WHO WHO?'" She asked Sasuke, who was watching his feet so he didn't stamp on Sakura's feet. "Huh?" He asked looking up. "Let's move closer to them..." Sakura suggested. So far she could only hear Naruto who talked so loud! But she couldn't hear what Hinata said! "Okay..." He agreed,he had to admit, their (Naruto and Hinata conversation was pretty interesting...

* * *

"WHO DO YOU LIKE?" Naruto asked again.

"I... can't.... tell... you..." She answered really shy.

"Is it Shikamaru?" Sakura who had appeared out of nowhere with Sasuke suddenly asked.

_AHHH! Sakura I thought you would at least helped me change the subject..._

"...No..." She said nervously.

"KIBA? SHINO?" Sakura continued.

"NO way!" Hinata replied... What was Sakura doing? Inner Sakura: I'm going to eliminate all the boys...Hee hee , I hope Hinata doesn't hate me for this and I hope Naruto gets it... "I know!!! Choujin!!!" Sakura suggested loudly.

(_Sigh from Hinata_) "Never..." She was really blushing now, _Sakura can be really nosy sometimes..._

"Is it Lee-san?" Sakura asked her. "Umm.... No..." She answered.

"HUH? Then who is it???" Naruto asked. (airhead)

Inner Sakura outburst within: [_That baka! Can't he see that I have just eliminated most of the boys!!! And the only boy left is him!_**]**

"YOU BAKA!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HINATA LIKES..." Sakura started yelling... But then suddenly stopped when a hand covered mouth.

"...Likes ramen maybe?" Someone chuckled. It was Sensei Kakashi who had appeared out of nowhere in between them

_Hinata was glad... She was so embarrassed!!!_

* * *

Sensei Kakashi moved his hand from Sakura's mouth. "Walk with me Sakura I have some advice to give you...Sorry Sasuke, I'm gonna take her from you for a sec..."

"Hn...Whatever..." Sasuke said like he didn't really care, but he did...

_Damn Kakashi....  
_

* * *

"Sakura according to my Icha Icha Paradise if you want to help two people get together... Is too leave them alone...As your Sensei and love adviser... I advise you to just leave Naruto and Hinata alone..." He told her.

"Ahhh...Sorry sensei! I got carried away! I mean Hinata is too shy to tell Naruto she likes him and Naruto is too dumb to see that Hinata likes him! And he does like her aswell..." She complained.

"So? If they were made for each other then they will eventually be together..." He continued.

"WoW Sensei! Your words are pretty wise..." She commented.

"Yes... You see I read a book called 'Icha Icha Paradise...

"THAT PERVERTED BOOK! Eww!" She said a bit disgusted.

"Do not pay out the book of wisdom!" He told her.

"...Uh Huh..." She commented.

"By the way, Sakura... I think you should stop trying to push Naruto and Hinata together... I think someone likes you , even though you don't think so..." He began

"WHO WHO? NARUTO?" Sakura asked. (A/N: Even though she is super smart...She can also be a bit blind...) "I'm not going to tell you! It will be interrupting your relationship!" Sensei smiled and laughed quietly to himself (She couldn't hear or see this though...). "Hee Hee!" His little comrades were all a bit blind in love... He walked away from the pondering Sakura...

* * *

"Sensei and that stupid book..." Sakura muttered. [WHO likes me? I know Lee and Naruto do, but right now Lee is looking pretty happy with Ten-Ten and Naruto looks happy with Hinata...]

* * *

Sasuke felt a bit miserable. He was alone again. Now even his fan-girls weren't bothering him anymore... They had gone off with Sakura's fan-boys... How can I tell her that I like her...

* * *

A/n: Yo yo yo ! Gomen!! for the story! review if u have time !

visit plz!!


	22. Kakashi's so called rival!

**

* * *

A/N: YO YO YO tell me what u think ppl! plz visit this website based on Naruto the series ppl! **

****

**Chapter 22**

**kakashi's so called rival**

** (copy ninja's copier)**

* * *

Sakura looked around everyone was in couples dancing...  
No fan-boys were bothering her... 

* * *

"YO!" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. (As usual) "What?" Sasuke replied still a bit annoyed at Kakashi for interrupting his  
dance with Saukura.  
"Wasup?" Kakashi asked sitting down next to Sasuke.  
"Nothing..." Sasuke muttered. "Why aren't you asking Sakura to dance? I mean everyone else is!" Kakashi  
suggested.  
"Dancing is gay!" He muttered. "Then why did you spend all that time learning how to dance then?" Kakashi  
asked him.  
"..." He didn't say anything.  
"Was it because you wanted to impress someone??" Kakashi was being extremely nosy today. (Or maybe it was just because Sasuke was pissed off  
at him...)  
"...No..." Sasuke replied really coolly. (Macho macho man!!!) "Hey Sasuke, just stop hiding your feelings! It is a bit obvious!" Kakashi  
commented.  
"Hn...?" Sasuke was extremely extremely annoyed now.  
"Have some fun, life' short!" Kakashi told him.  
"I only came here because you forced me to Kakashi, I need to avenge my  
brother!" Sasuke told him in a monotone voice. "Yeah, but now that you are here, just ask her!" Kakashi instructed him.  
".... Ask who?" Sasuke muttered.  
"You know who! I've seen you staring at her!" Kakashi said.  
"Whatever... leave me alone." Sasuke muttered.  
"JUST ASK!!!!!" Kakashi told him again.  
".... No way..." Sasuke mumbled.  
"WoW! I always thought you were courageous! If you are that brave, why can't you even talk to a girl!!!! You're even scared of asking a girl to dance!!! I bet you can't!" Kakashi laughed. (Even though Sasuke couldn't  
see it, Sasuke felt annoyed at his own coward ness...) "Fine, I will..." Sasuke told him. What the? ... Dance with a girl.... Sakura...  
"Okay then, I will be watching you from a far!" Kakashi smirked and  
disappeared. 

* * *

AHHH!!! What do I say??? I mean what if she rejects me?  
Sasuke tried to push the thoughts out of his head. Just ask.  
He walked to over where Sakura was sitting by herself. She looked up. "SASUKE! I've been looking everywhere for you! Let's dance!" "Whatever" Sasuke looked over to where Kakashi was sitting. And smirked at  
him. He didn't have to ask... 

* * *

"Okay left foot first ok?" Sakura instructed him.  
"Hn..." He was slowly getting it.  
"Okay then let's dance!" Sakura's fav. song came on... It was a slow song, but it had really cool lyrics...It was called 'In love  
with Winter' It was about how a girl fell on love with a guy who was  
really cool, but he always ignored her and was really cold. (as in  
personality)  
It sounded just like her and Sasuke... That's why she liked it so much... Sakura took Sasuke's hands in hers, he put one one of his hands on her back really shy all of a sudden. Sakura smiled... Inner Sakura 

_[I AM D R E A M I N G!!! This is totally not really happening; I'll wake up soon...Sasuke and me dancing together?]_

* * *

Sasuke looked in Sakura's eyes... (WOW!) When he had first met her, she was to him just another annoying fan-girl that annoyed him... Now she was a loyal teammate and friend... maybe something more... He didn't know what had changed. Sakura had... maybe he had as well... 

* * *

Kakashi was bored out of his wits... so he decided to stop reading his incredible and he took out his camera (out of nowhere) and decided to take some pictures. 

Gai, seeing that Kakashi had a camera decided to also take some pictures. "SO GAI you decided to copy me! I thought I was the only copy-ninja here!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow (yes he has 2, but he has his mask on remember?)  
  
"I'm taking so excellent photos of my excellent students!" Gai told him matter-of-factly.

"Where? I only see my three excellent students!" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"HN.... My students are better than yours and I'm going to take better pictures than you can, since we are rivals and we have been since we were young! You may be winning 49/50 but I will win this for my students!!!"

Gai smiled, his white teeth sparkled and he gave everyone thumbs up.

Then he posed.

"Huh? Gai did you say something?" Kakashi was already taking pictures of the students dancing.

"AHHH! You think you're so 'HIP!' Kakashi!" Gai said a bit annoyed because Kakashi hadn't been listening to a word had said...

* * *

A/N: The dance is soon to be finished!!! waa waa waa waa few more chappies to go... 

I might write a sequel... it won't be called the dance for some obvious reasons tho!!!!


	23. Picture Perfect!

A/N: Yo yo yo so much homewk, but this always comes first!! even tho i will fail school, but who cares now? i mean yr 8!!!

Chapter 23

Picture Perfect!

* * *

Kakashi wandered around the hall. He took a picture of the Hokage, then one of Iruka sensei. Then something caught his eye, a flash of blonde and what  
seemed to be a purple headed person. Hmm who has blonde hair? No one I  
know... the only person I know who has near blonde hair is Naruto who has yellow hair. Are they the same thing? Oh well likes get a close up. Kakashi crept close then thought. Hn... trying to surprise them by sneaking up is too  
troublesome.

* * *

Naruto was having the time of his life, he didn't know how fun Hinata was. They were playing a game where they had to copy each other fro while. So when Naruto moved his left foot Hinata was a mirror image moving her right  
foot. It was heaps funny. It was Naruto's turn now; he stuck out his left hand towards Hinata, Hinata  
copied. He stuck out his left foot as well she did the same... He started hopping on his remaing foot and spinning around. Hinata tried to copy as well as she  
could. Suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere and accidently pushed into Naruto,  
Naruto toppled over while spinning into Hinata, Hinata thought this was part of the game and did the same thinking he was doing this on purpose.  
They looked at each other. Then they smashed heads.  
Something flashed.  
"SENSEI!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled, blushing madly. "For a Perfect picture!" Kakashi smiled, he had taken a great cute picture.  
"Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto remembered his dancing partner. "Yeah..." She mumbled. She turned her face away; if Naruto was blushing she  
was like 10 times more redder. "My head is quite big, since I'm so smart with my big brains!" Naruto told  
her. "Why is your face so red?" He asked.  
"Anyway, I'll leave you two alone now, I have more pictures to take!" Kakashi (Is he the match maker or what?) Disappeared before Naruto could yell at him for a couple of hours, which would be very boring, coz he would  
probably repeat himself a couple hundred times...

* * *

"Arigatou Sasuke-Kun for dancing with me tonight..." She said. "I know it  
must be so annoying for you..." She said to him.  
"Hn..." Sasuke answered. No I don't mind at all... "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you all the time...and being super 0annoying  
like those fan-girls..." She started.  
"..." What was she talking about? "Well I know how it feels like... I mean I suddenly realised that whenever you rejected me, is how Naruto feels like when I reject Naruto..." She told  
him.  
"Huh?" he was confused... "Well, I've decided to leave you alone now... I mean you probably think I'm  
just another annoying fan-girl right?"  
"...Um..." He stuttered.  
"Just say it Sasuke..." Sakura persisted.  
"..." What do I say, how can I tell her...  
"Fine! Your face tells me everything, nothing, your probably not even listening to me right now!" Sakura took her hands form his and walked off leaving Sasuke standing there... then bumped into someone who appeared right  
in front of her out of nowhere. (Guess who!)

* * *

"SENSEI! Could you please stop doing that?" She shouted.  
"Huh? Doing what?" He asked confused.  
"Like appearing whenever I don't want you too!" She yelled.  
"Uh huh... I just wanted to take a cute picture of you and Sasuke dancing  
together!" He protested.  
"Well! We aren't dancing anymore!!!" She snapped, annoyed.  
[Sasuke thinks I'm just a fan girl...WAAA WAAA]  
  
"Well he thinks I'm just another stupid annoying, clingy, weird, fan-girl!" Sakura told him angrily. "Oh really? Did he tell it to your face, 'Sakura I think you are just an annoying stupid fan girl?" He asked her.

"Well no, he didn't have to he just stood there!" Sakura said. "Well if he thought you were just an stupid annoying fan-girl etc... Then why did he dance with _YOU _and not with any of those stupid, annoying...etc fan girl then?" Kakashi asked her, and then he raised his lone eyebrow.

(_The only one that was showing any way...) _

"I don't know! Because I'm his team mate or because he felt sorry for me?" Sakura answered.

"Well, he doesn't seem feel sorry for any fan-girls and he isn't dancing with Naruto who is also his team mate!" Kakashi pointed out.

"SIGH! I'm sometimes a total baka." Sakura moaned, _well she hadn't exactly waited for Sasuke to answer....[Maybe i still have a chance!!] [Hell yeah!]_

"Well I think you should go back to Sasuke eh?" Kakashi suggested to her.

"Yeah... Arigatou Sensei!" She thanked him.

"No problem, the love adviser is always here to help those in need!" Kakashi saluted and disappeared, not far though, he still wanted that cute pic of Sakura and Sasuke together...

* * *

A/n: MUwhuhhuh etc...

what do u think!!

Thanks to all th reviewers u rock!

I own nothing, except for everything mine (sasuke , jk jk)

and thus website, not the pics.... 


	24. The Truth comes out

A/N: This is not the last chapter!!! one or 2 more!! Hee hee 

**Chapter 24**

**The truth comes out!**

* * *

Kakashi watched from his hiding spot, any moment now would be his perfect picture moment of the cutest dancing couple... (Muahahahaha!)

* * *

Gai looked around, he was never going to let that one eyed showing Kakashi get the cutest picture. He saw his comrade Lee and Ten-Ten dancing together. Too bad Neji didn't come... It would have been very cute to see him dancing!!!

* * *

Ten Ten didn't think this was very fun; Lee kept on trying to move them closer to wherever Sakura was dancing. "LEE!" She said exasperated. "What?" He asked not taking his eyes off Sakura who was walking back to Sasuke. "CAN WE JUST DANCE?" TenTen asked him. (I mean even Neji-san would have been more fun... I wish he came...) "We are dancing Ten Ten! I just have to do a bit of spying as well!" Lee told her. Ten Ten sighed. (Platonic eyebrows!) This was going to be a really long night...

* * *

Gai: WHY DON'T LOOK CUTE? I mean one is looking majorly bored out of their mind and the other one is looking at another girl! They don't look cue at all!! I hope Neji comes and brighten things up! Or maybe he won't...

* * *

Meanwhile: Sakura walked slowly towards Sasuke who was leaning against a wall looking extremely bored. What do I say? I mean yeah... I bet he hates me... She approached him. "Sss...Sasuke?" She began. He looked up, but didn't look into her eyes... "Sorry about before..." She said. "Doesn't matter..." He muttered. "DO YOU LIKE ME?" She suddenly blurted out. Sasuke looked surprised. 

"Um...Ahh..." He stuttered.

* * *

"Do you want to have a rest now?" Naruto asked Hinata. "Ok...sure..." She agrred. They walked over to the refreshment table. Naruto suggested that they eat some instant ramen. Hinata gave him the pack of instant ramen he had given her earlier. He thanked her and then he went to get some cups and some hot water.  
  
Naruto looked around for some cups. He couldn't find any! He rummaged around the table until he found one lone cup. It was better than nothing... So he filled it with hot water and put the instant ramen in. He went back to where Hinata was sitting. "Umm... There was only one cup..." He blushed and then gave the cup of ramen to Hinata. (The ultimate sacrifice...to Naruto anyway) Hintata was so touched. She blushed furiously. She knew how much ramen meant to Naruto. "Why don't we share it?" She suggested blushing. "OK!" And they both shared the cup of ramen between them. Kakashi saw this quickly appeared in front of them took a picture, and then went back to his hiding spot... spying on Sasuke and Sakura....

* * *

"Do you like me as a friend or as something more?" Sakura demanded to Sasuke.

_Kakashi: Uh Oh! She's being a bit pushy; this does not look cute yet...Her inner self is leaking out..._  
  
"Can't you just answer me for once? I mean I used to love you and praise you! I was a fan-girl but I really thought I was something more to YOU!" Sakura started yelling at the frozen Sasuke.  
  
Kakashi couldn't stand it anymore.

"SAKURA! Let Sasuke speak for once!!" He muttered in her ear then went off into his hiding spot. Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was still looking at the floor.

"Sasuke, do you like me or not? If you say no then I will never annoy you again..." She trailed off.

"And if I say yes?" He asked looking up in to her eyes. "Then you would have to show me that you like me..." She said began. Then Sasuke leaned towards Sakura and kissed her. (La la la la la la) She stopped talking. [_OMG my inner self fainted I am d r e a m i n g Faint_]  
  
Something FLASHED. (Damn you Kakashi!!!)

"OOOO!!! What a cute picture!!!!" Kakashi smiled at them. He wiped a tear for his eye.

"Watching you two was better than reading my perverted book!" H announced. "Sakura was too emotional saying she loved someone the first time she laid her eyes on them.... Sasuke had no emotions and then fell in love with Sakura, but didn't know how to show his emotions...

"And now I have this cute pic!" Kakashi told them, happily. ( he is a bit weird since lost his precious book!)

"SENSEI DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT??" Sakura yelled blushing madly. Equally red faced, Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "HAHA look at your faces! I should take a pic..." Kakashi trailed off as he saw his camera had been transformed into a log...

* * *

A/n: i havnt finished yet! Please go if u can ! Ja ne !!!


	25. Planning sweet revenge

A/N: Where is this going to you ask? No one knows... please go to for my  
website, please sign guest book on your way out! Arigatou! the website is: w w w. g e o c i t i e s .com/sugartweety (no spaces anywhere tho)

* * *

Chapter 25

Getting sweet revenge time

* * *

"Hey give me back my camera!" Kakashi yelled at Sakura and Sasuke who were hiding somewhere with it.

"It has many cute pictures in it!" He yelled.

* * *

_Gai heard this and saluted to nobody, I have a chance of beating him! YAY!  
Gai cheered, he just had to wait for Neji to come (if he comes anyway...)_

Kakashi looked frustrated and depressed, first his beloved book then his  
precious camera full of cute pictures! He sat down and sulked. (OOC?)

* * *

"Wassup Kakashi?" Gai looked smugly at Kakashi down his nose.

"Nothing, Just sitting down for a rest hiding made me tired!" Kakashi lied.  
"Oh really? Where's your camera gone?" Gai asked him suspiciously. "...Um...Oh yeah, I gave it to my excellent students to take some cute pictures! I mean besides from being excellent ninja's they are also  
expert photographers!" Kakashi made up on the spot.

"Hmmp! As if!" Gai answered back.

"Expert students or not I will still have the cutest pics! I mean look at TenTen and Lee!" He boasted.

(_There wasn't anything to boast about really, I mean they totally didn't like each other,  
coz lee likes Sakura-still!)_

"We'll see!" Kakashi stood up and pretended to get something to eat, even  
though had heaps to eat.  
"Where you going Kakashi? I thought you said before you couldn't eat  
another bite after 50 bowls of ramen?" Gai asked him.  
"Uh... To dance of course! Why... that's why we are here right? To dance?" Kakashi was  
finding Gai Sensei very very annoying!

"With whom may I ask?" Gai was extremely super annoying!

_No you can't ask!_ "With..." Kakashi looked around  
and saw...

* * *

"Geez! Kakashi was spying on us how rude!" Sakura muttered to Sasuke. [_They were hiding under the table spying on Kakashi (to get him back) ; it was  
_**'Inner Sakura's'**_ idea by the way_]

"Hn... we are spying on him now though..." Sasuke  
replied.

"Well, we are just trying to take a cute picture!" Sakura protested. [_A good reason to hide under a table with a certain boy aswell...]_ Sasuke shrugged under the table, he didn't mind being under a table with Sakura... And he did want to get Kakashi back...

* * *

"Kurenai Sensei, if you MUST know..." Kakashi told him smugly and walked off towards Kurenai Sensei. (Hinata's, Shino's and Kiba's Sensei) (thanks to the reviewer saishen )

* * *

Finally... Kakashi was about to stop pretending to walk towards Kurenai, when he saw that Gai was spying on him, but he was a bit too obvious. Kakashi sighed. He walked towards Kurenai.

"Kurenai..." He started nervously. ( _As you can see, he was lying to his comrades when he said many girls danced with him_...)

"What do you want?" She said absent-mindedly to him.

"Will you dance with me?" He blurted out, Phew, that wasn't too hard... "Why?" She asked suspiciuosly, he didn't talk to her much, except to tease her...

"Well, so we could dance!" Kakashi tried to explain, I mean why else would he ask?

"Huh...Ok...whatever..." She replied. (She had been asked a lot to dance tonight, she was like one of the few female senseis here tonight.)

Gai's jaw dropped, so Kakashi got a dance with Kurenai then? Gai looked around, but there seemed to be not many female sensei's left... He groaned. Then he looked over at Lee TenTen. OH NO! (_shock horror_) They weren't dancing together anymore! Gai felt depressed. He looked over towards the entrance doors, someone had walked in... Someone which made Gai smile to himself... (_Umm by the way, not a girl, and oh he's not gay, he's smiling coz he's going to take a very cute pic! (that's why he's smiling...)_)

* * *

_****_

_**Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata...**_

"Mmm that was good ramen!" Naruto said, _he thought it tasted better because he got to share it with Hinata..._

"...Yeah..." Hinata agreed. _Wow I shared a ramen with Naruto..._

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her. "Um... I don't know..." She replied.

"Hey look! There is my Sensei and your Sensei! They look like there are going to DANCE!" He said excitedly pointing towards them.

"I can see!" She said surprised at seeing them together.

"Hey, do you want to spy on them? I mean Kakashi was totally rude before! Let's play a prank on him or something!" Naruto suggested with an evil gleam in his eyes...

* * *

A/N: yoodle doodle, hmmm more chapters soon! hee hee !


	26. Poor poor Kakashi!

**

* * *

A/N: Hiya, tell me if this is going no where plz go to my homepage, www.geocities. com/sugartweety10 sign guest book plz! (no spaces)**

**Chapter 26**

**Poor Kakashi!**

* * *

"KAKASHI do you even know how to dance?" She demanded as he tripped over his feet for the hundredth million time that minute. (HUH! The liar...) "Uh... I used to ..." Kakashi protested. Gai smirked at him from behind his obvious hiding spot. "WELL, I guess I'll have to teach you!" She sighed. "What?" Kakashi groaned. "First this foot, then the other foot, no not at the same time!" She instructed. After a few more minutes of embarrassing moments... A flash went off... "WHAT?" Kakashi yelled.

* * *

"Hee hee!" Sakura giggled. (by the way it's a digital camera (modern world man) "Look at his face in this one!" She showed the picture to Sasuke. "His face is totally red and embarrassed!" She told him.  
  
"Yeah, nice one!" He agreed. "Hey look at this one, you know how he fell flat on his face!" Sakura laughed.

* * *

Kurenai, "What was the flashing?" She demanded. 

"Uh... The lights?" He suggested. _(NO! my students aren't taking pictures?)_

"Whatever, now let's just dance." She said. "Ok..." Kakashi answered.

* * *

"Hee hee!" Naruto laughed. "Look at Kakashi!" Naruto giggled. "Yeah, he looks like a tomato..." Hmm.... He looks a bit like me when I blush around Naruto.... Then Hinata blushed.   
"I think Sensei Kakashi secretly likes Sensei Kurenai..." Naruto said thoughtfully. "I mean I don't know anything about people who secretly like someone else, but just look at his face!" Naruto said giggling. 

"I do... I mean ...... I agree he looks like he is blushing..." Hinata muttered. "Hey let's go forward with our plan..."

* * *

Kakashi felt happy, _yep Naruto was right, he secretly had a crush on Sensei Kurenai_. 

Kurenai didn't mind dancing with Kakashi. I mean if any one else had been that rude to her and teased her so much, she would never dance with them. She would totally slap them and punch them. Kakashi was really funny; he made so many excuses about everything... It was just his perverted book she hated. At least he didn't have it right now! Suddenly there was a farting noise.

"EWWWWW!" She muttered to him disgusted. "Did you fart?" She asked him.

"Uh... No...." He said surprised why would she accuse him of such things!

"..." She was still suspicious though...

"Do you still read these perverted books?" She asked him.

"Uh.. Not any more...." He lied.

"OH really? What's that sticking out of your pocket?" She pointed to his pocket where suddenly there was his beloved book. "MY BOOK! I mean where did that come form that is not my book!" He cried out. "Whatever! You and your perverted book!" She muttered. (Yay! Diss perverted books!) "Hey I'm not a pervert!" He told her. "Right..." She muttered.

* * *

"SEXY NO-JUTSU!" Naruto muttered and did the right hand signals. He transformed into you know what. "WHAT?" Kakashi muttered. He immediately flew back against the wall with a stram of blood coming out of his nose... "Ok... "Kurenai muttered. "Hmm you are a pervert Kakashi..." She walked back to her seat.

* * *

"NARUTO!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kakashi roared.

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata hiding somewhere... laughed and then laughed more..._

* * *

Gai ran over to his student. 

"NEJI! What are you doing here?" Gai asked excitedly. "Are you here to dance?" He asked.

"No way." He answered back blankly.

"Well then why did you come then?" He asked a bit depressed. "To pick up Hinata, her father told me to get her." He said emotionlessly. "Ok..." Gai asked. "Where is Hinata?" Neji asked. "I wouldn't know!" Gai replied looking around, their didn't seem to be many people on the dance floor anymore.

* * *

TenTen saw Neji enter the room. She was so bored. 

Lee was now trying to find Sakura, who had seemed to have disappeared somewhere.

"Hi." someone said to her.

"...Uh... Hi..." She muttered. She looked up and saw Neji-San looking at her. She looked surprised. "You seem bored." He noted. "Yeah, I came with Lee, but then he disappeared to try find Sakura or something..." She relied.

"Well..." He started.

"Yes?" _Is he going to ask me..._

"Have you seen Hinata anywhere?"

"Huh? Oh, um she was with Naruto but they have seem to disappeared somewhere..." She commented. Looking around most of her schoolmates seemed to have disappeared.

"Really? I thought Naruto came with Sakura?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah, they did, I mean they were, then they kinda swapped dance partners..." She replied.

_Neji found Hinata... He was about to leave when he saw TenTen's sad face. Why do I care I mean, she's just my team mate nothing more..._

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her suddenly. _What? Why did I just say that.._.

"...Um...Sure!" She agreed. Why is he asking me? Totally weird! Oh well better than sitting here bored.

* * *

"This is getting boring! The memory card is almost full anyway...Let's go!" She suggested. 

"Yeah..." He didn't want to admit it but his knew was totally tired from kneeling on the floor so long under the table. They go t out slowly.

"HEY SAKURA! I was looking everywhere for you!" Sakura's mum came running up to them. "What were you doing hiding under the table? And with. ...Sasuke?" She said surprised.

* * *

A/N: Sigh man im tired, l8er! gomen for short chapter. 


	27. Death Threats

A/N: i know majorly short rite? I dunno i was working on my website at wwwdotgeocitiesdotcomforwardslashsugartweety10 if you ever see it plz sign guest book! by the way SaSuKe RoKs and thanks for the reviews 

Dedicated to my dog, who turned 5 today! ( coffee) 

!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

**Death Threats**

* * *

"NARUTO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kakashi yelled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

(Awww...poor Naruto is going to die! just kidding...)

Kurenai looked over to Kakashi, poor guy, life must be hard for a pervert dimwit... Kurenai walked back to him.

"KAKASHI calm down!" She yelled at him.

"WHY SHOULD I?" He yelled back at her.

"DUH, you think by yelling out death threats is going to make Naruto come out of his hiding spot? He's there for a reason you know!"

She laughed at him. He looked kinda less dorky when he is mad...

* * *

"Uh... Naruto how long are we going to have to hide here?" Hinata asked Naruto shyly.

"You can go if you want Hinata, it is I who Kakashi wants to kill!" He said a bit boastfully to her...

"I don't mind..." Hinata said blushing glad that in the small janitors closet there was no light. (I know ,I know bit weird but the table was taken already...)

"THANKS HINATA!" Naruto said, he hugged her, he was happy that there was going to be another person here, he might be here for a few years... Hinata blushed and blushed.

(Surprise surprise!)

"That's ookk..." She said. BLUSHING!

* * *

"Um.... Nothing mum! Just taking photos!" Sakura told her, blushing for like no reason whatsoever.

"HI! Sasuke was it right? Another boy came around today to pick up for the dance... NARUTO WASN'T it?" She asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"Uh...yes..." Sasuke replied.

"Anyway mum why were you looking for me?" Sakura asked.

"OHHH! Haven't you looked at the time lately?" She told Sakura.

[NO!]

"It's time to go home!" She announced.

"ALREADY?" sigh [NO way! Just when me and Sasuke were getting a long so well... Why? NOOOO]

"But mum..." She started.

"Sasuke!" Her mum redely interrupted her.

"Would you mind taking Sakura home for me? I mean I know it is pretty late and a lonng walk, but I have a lot of things to pack up!" Sakura's mum asked Sasuke.

"...Um...ok...whatever..." He muttered.

Sakura's mum winked at Sakura.

(So their seems to be TWO love advisers secretly at work here...)

* * *

"So do you know how to dance Neji?" She asked him.

"Better than anyone here..." He muttered. (modest(not) )_Huh, I'm like the best at everything_.

"We'll see..." She answered. A fast song came on.

"Let's DANCE!" Ten Ten shouted.

_FAST DANCING? I ONLY KNOW SLOW DANCING_!!!

TenTen went crazy on the dance floor. She was the BEST dancer! And Neji... you could say he was pretty embarrassed, as TenTen dragged him on the dance floor.

* * *

"Where do you think Naruto would be hiding?" Kakashi asked as he looked under the table. 

(_PHEW! At least Naruto wasn't there! And Sakura and Sasuke are safe talking to Sakura's mum...)_

"Well anywhere!" Kurenai laughed. "What's the big deal anyway?" She asked him.

"Well, Um... He made me look bad!" Kakashi complained.

"In front of who?" She asked teasingly.

"Well, you know... everyone!" he lied. (NAUGHTY NAUGHTY liar!!!)

"Well, screaming out death threats makes you look even badder!" She pointed out.

"So?" He replied.

"Guys!" She rolled her eyes ceiling wards...

* * *

"Naruto... Do you want to go out?" Hinata suddenly ask him. 

_WHAT? Go on a date? KOOL!_

"Okay! When?" He agreed.

"How about now?" She asked, blushing.

_(Huh? Why is he so eager, I mean I only asked him if he wanted to get out of this closet...)_

"SURE! Though it's a bit late though..." he said.

"We have to go out eventually," She told him, opening the door. "Huh?" He said confused, did she ask me out on a date? Or not?

* * *

A/N: if this is confusing then tell me! :: 


	28. The long Journey

**

* * *

A/n: Don't read if you get majorly bored at these...( I am bit phycho now.) **

**Emit sucks! (flamer writer) plz don't write flamers waa waa...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

**The long journey**

* * *

  
  
"Give up Kakashi!" She told her Kakashi.  
"He's your comrade! Remember when you were fighting an evil guy and you said 'I won't let my comrades die!' (In some episode with the mist village missing Ninja.) I mean you are going to be the person who kills Naruto!"  
she reminded him.  
"Oh...Um... That wasn't me talking, it was my water clone!" He protested. 

* * *

Naruto and Hinata left the closet quietly. They tip toed back into the  
hall slowly...  
  
"When I find Naruto I wont kill him, I'll just beat him up to near death!"  
He told her.  
"Same thing Kakshi!" she muttered.  
"No it isn't!" He complained. 

* * *

"Hey look there's Kakashi..." Naruto told her. Kakashi had a slightly less murderous look on his face. That was weird!  
Then he saw that Sensei Kurenai was talking to him...  
Ahhh that explains it all, Kakashi is in love with Kurenai!  
Kurenai looked over to them and winked. So she was on their side! KOOL!

"Hey Hinata, I think Kurenai is going to help us..." He told her as they  
crawled around the back of the stage. "That's good, I didn't want to see you die Naruto..." Hinata said extra shy.

"Kakashi couldn't kill me, even if I messed up his love ..." Naruto stopped  
as he was interrupted by...

"Really that is interesting! Should we test this theory?" A familiar voice  
called out...

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke made their way out of the hall.  
There was a slight breeze as they began walking down the long road.  
"I wonder what happened to Naruto and Hinata..." Sakura began.  
"Naruto is probably dead now..." Sasuke commented. They had captured the  
murderous look on his (Kakashi's) face on camera.  
"Yeah..." Sakura agreed.  
A cold gust of wind blew...  
"It sure is cold..." She remarked. "Yeah..." He said monotonely. What am I supposed to do? Offer her my jacket?  
I don't think she would want it. I mean I have never ever walked a girl home. And like what do I do when they say they are cold? The only date I ever saw was in a stupid PG video they forced us to watch as the end of the  
year party in school once.  
Inner Sakura [_why isn't he offering me his jacket_?] 

"Um... Sasuke, I think you should know, incase your wondering, that like on dates the by must take care of the girl... such as offering their jacket..." She said nervously. [_AHHH why did I say THAT for? He's probably going to ignore me_!]

"Hn...ok...would you like my crappy jacket?" He said amused a bit. "Sure! Thanks for asking!" Sakura beamed. "Here." He took off his jacket and offered it to her. Girls sure are weird. "Arigatou Sasuke-Kun!" She said happily. She put on his jacket... [_YAY!]_

* * *

"HI Sssseensei!" Naruto stuttered out. He's gonna kill me! 

"Why HELLO Naruto!" Sensei smiled fakely.

"I've been LOOKING for you..." Kakashi added.

"Really? ... Why?" Naruto pretended he didn't know what Kakashi was talking about.

"Oh... someone did a really smelly fart before and sound like one of your mega super smelly ones..." Kakashi added.

"It wasn't me!" Naruto squeaked out.

"...It it was me!" Hinata blurted out suddenly.

"As if Hinata!" Kurenai said coming towards them.

"SENSEI Kurenai!" Naruto said happily. Things seemed much less scary with her around... Maybe he wouldn't die!

"It wasn't Hinata" She answered.

"If it wasn't Hinata.... Um... who was it then?" Kakashi demanded.

"You." Kurenai laughed at him, not with him.

"Yeah... Anyway me and Hinata have to go on a ....uh...date now..." Naruto interrupted.

"Sure go ahead! I'll stay here with Kakashi! Have fun!" She pushed them into the hall.

"AHHH! Why did you let him get away?" Kakashi spluttered. "Why shouldn't I?" Kurenai smiled.

* * *

Sakura was feeling so happy. The dance had gone great...  
They walked along the road... together... The silence was a nice one...  
Sakura looked at their hands... they occasionally brushed against each other...should she hold his hand? What if he didn't want to? She glanced at  
it again...[ _Should I or not_?] 

* * *

Authors mad conversation that means nothing at all: Ignore if u r not crazy!

* * *

_Me: AHHH i got a flamer!! waa waa _

_Emit (flamer): I'm not gonna read your fic! it shallow!_

_me: fine! don't say in a review tho! waa waa_

_Emit: I should! to tell the whole world this sucks!_

_Sasuke: Hn whatever... Like i care..._

_me: Sasuke! You're here to save the day!_

_Emit: He can't! I am more powerful then Orchimaru._

_Sasuke: No I'am!_

_Me: Let's have a vote!_

_Sasuke: I vote for my self_

_me: me too! I mean i vote for you... love _

_Emit: Vote for me! I am the best in the world at flamers!_

_Everyone: No way..._

_SASUKE WINS AGAIN_

_Me: i think that was a waste of space... Sorry i am phycho so don;t mind me._


	29. Hold my hand

_

* * *

A/N: Yes this is a bit confusing. Maybe it is because I'm psycho... or maybe not who knows and cares anyway? Anyway thanks for the reviews, except for Emit. Constructive eh? ha ha aha ha aha (Choke) hey someone bit my head !_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Hold my hand**

* * *

The fast song ended. TenTen sighed, that was her fav. Song... Neji sighed in relief that sure was embarrassing, he hoped no one had saw him dancing...

* * *

Flash! 

Unfortunately for Neji, but fortunately for someone who was still hiding somewhere obvious. (_But I had forgotten about him_) ...

Gai sensei! He laughed evilly to himself. A cute picture of Neji ... dancing... with TenTen.... Hee heee... choke.... splutter... If Neji ever saw this picture he would smash the camera and etc. But he wouldn't, becuase he would not find the camera or Gai!

So Gai continued spying...

* * *

A slow song came over the speakers. Neji smiled finally a song which he could dance to without embarrassing him self. Oh... he also had to dance with TenTen...a slight maybe mbad thing.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked into the hall. Some people had left already. Naruto noticed that Sakura was gone and so was Sasuke... Normally he would have been majorly jealous of them, but he didn't... 

"WOW! Look Neji and Ten Ten are dancing together!" He exclaimed. "Yeah. I think Neji acme to tell me I have to go home now..." Hinata commented.

"AWWW..." Naruto was disappointed. Huh? So did Hinata ask me to go on a date then? A stupid flash back I put for those who have major mojor big short-term memory. (A/N: Huh? What can u say that again? Shudup OK!)

* * *

_"Naruto... Do you want to go out?" Hinata suddenly ask him. WHAT? Go on a date? KOOL! "Okay! When?" He agreed. "How about now?" She asked, blushing. _

_(Huh? Why is he so eager, I mean I only asked him if he wanted to get out of this closet...) _

_"SURE! Though it's a bit late though..." he said. _

_"We have to go out eventually," She told him, opening the door._

_ "Huh?" He said confused, did she ask me out on a date? Or not?

* * *

_

Sakura looked at his hand once more and inched her hand closer to his slowly...

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura she was staring at his hand...NO! 

She isn't going to HOLD HANDS WITH ME!!! I will die...

Sakura edged close to Sasuke, he kinda shuffled away a bit from her as they walked down the street. (SASUKE!!!)

She grabbed his hand. [_WHOO HOO I did it...finally!_]

Sasuke blushed, looked at her hand, which now was in his hand. He turned his face away so he was looking away from her. He felt a bit uncomfortable; he hadn't held someone's hand for a long time... Ahhh another stupid flash back I made up:

* * *

Flashback: _"MUMMY!" Sasuke yelled. (OOC maybe) He was in the middle of a shopping mall. His mum, went somewhere and he waas looking at some coloured Kunai's... Then his mum who thought he was following her, had gone off to talk to a friend... _

_"WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SCARED!!!" He yelled, his eyes brimming with tears. He looked around everywhere but bcause he was like 3 years old he couldn't see past the other's people heads, who were so TALL. _

_"Sasuke? I'm here darling!" Sasuke's mum ran to him and hugged him. _

_"Mummy... I was soo scared..." He cried. _

_"It's ok... Always follow me ok?" She told him. "Yes!" He said. "Here, hold my hand... You will always be safe, you are one of my important persons, we are joined by our hands, and you can't get lost now..." She smiled at him as she said these words._  
  
End flash back.

* * *

Why did I think of that? His eyes brimmed with tears as he thought about his mum, his dad... his whole family... Except for Itachi... He wasn't part of his family anymore; he couldn't forgive his brother... he killed so many people...

* * *

"Sasuke? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked him. They stopped walking. "I'm not crying...just umm I just got some dust in my eye..." He muttered. He let go of Sakura's hand. 

(Yep! He had been holding Sakura's hand) and wiped his tears.

"Sasuke..." She began. _She had never seen Sasuke cry before, he must be thinking about his family and Itachi again_...

"I will protect you, I'm gonna make sure you are safe... You are my important person..." Sakura blushed.

[WHAT? Why did I just say that out loud? ]

* * *

She had just repeated what he had been thinking... You are my important person aswell... He took back her hand and they continued walking. (Yeah. I know! It's a long long walk back to Sakura's house and they are going at snail pace...)

* * *

A/N: yawn yawn, the flash backs were to long? Yep!!!! Emit stop sending reviews (PLEASE) Onegai!!!!! 

Construtive critsim! (yeah rite man) Im talking to my self, maybe i should talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Nah , I'm busy with the 'Naruto espisodes' sorry!

me: waa waa

Sasuke: woteva!


	30. Thinking Ahead

**A/N: I am majorly first time writer person! :D ( everyone: that explains all the pshchoness) me: ahhh no it doesn't! it's a mysterious thing! everyone: wotever. Does anyone have a neopet? hee hee! i have one! my user name is .: sugartweety10 :. please join the Naruto-Kun 4 EvA guild!!! **

**thx for all the reivews! :D tell me all my mistakes :D no flamers, coz Emit is o n e !**

****

**Chapter 30 (already wow)**

**Thinking Ahead...**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat down on the floor. They had escaped death by a hair and felt very happy to be alive, especially Naruto. He was glad Neji hadn't spotted them yet, he as still dancing with TenTen and even with his super good eyes (Well Hinata has them too) He hadn't found Hinata yet.

* * *

"This is getting boring." Neji complained as they slowly dance around the dance floor.

_[Inner Psycho Neji] (A/N: this was totally original, Neji, inner self? I am psycho...watever continue or else!) WOW I finally had the COURAGE to ask TenTen to dance! I have liked her so long, but I never showed it, so this is the only way by my Inner self, which sometimes leaks out, a bit... LA LA LA LA LA! I'M DANCING WITH TEN TEN!!!!!] (A/n: Ok...)_

"Really? Let's dance faster then!" TenTen replied.

_ Wow he really is a good dancer, of only he didn't tell everyone that so much. I mean he is awfully handsome, maybe even more than Sasuke..._

They whizzed around the dance floor, so fast that Neji didn't see Hinata with Naruto sitting on the floor.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai walked over to the teacher's table for good mannered adults, (I know I know Kakshi should NOT be there right now.) Kakashi was still muttering death threats. But Kurenai seemed to have a calming effect on him for some reason... Kakashi was smoking at his ears.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke (OHH LA LA ! shudup) were walking hand in hand down the long street. She was also wearing Sasuke's jacket. It felt so warm. The stars seemed to twinkle for Sakura that night. She silently thanked God that it wasn't raining that night. (_Or her mum would have driven her home, instead of letting them walk home_.) Sakura was thinking about Sasuke... [hee hee]

"Sasuke.... what do you plan on doing when you have avenged your family?" She asked.

[No way, am I gonna say he's gonna kill his brother! It's too freaky, killing your own family... even if they did kill your whole family...Well I dunno!!!]

"I don't know..." He muttered. All he thought about was killing Itachi, not what he would do when he had achieved his goal... Better to live in the present...

"Do you have an important person you want to protect?" She asked him.

"No...My family was the most important people to me, but now they are Dead." Sasuke answered.

But he did.... Sakura ... Not that anyone would EVER EVER EVER know...

* * *

The song ended, TenTen was sweaty and tired. Dancing was hard work! Neji felt disappointed, it was so much fun. "Oh, ahh... Hinata is over there..." He told her, but he didn't move... he didn't want to... TenTen was kinda in his arms, because she had sort of half collapsed on him, because she was so tired. Neji blushed. He had never danced with a GIRL before. He was so anti-social he didn't know that any girls had existed for while.

* * *

"Um... sorry..." TenTen picked herself up. "Ahh... I think you should go, Mr Hyuga, uh might get angry at you..." She blushed. Why isn't he backing away, I thought he despised me? "Um... Ok..." He had wanted that moment to last forever. But nothing did... "Umm... I don't despise you; by the way ..." He had read her uncomfortableness and realised she thought he despised her. He quickly walked away, because he didn't want her (or anyone else) to see him blushing as red as an over ripe tomato.

* * *

_****_

_**FLASH!!!!!**_  
  
But someone always witnesses some thing you don't everyone to know about... Gai smiled to himself. Ahhh...A CUTE PICTURE! He had snapped a million shots of them dancing togther, fast, then slow... Then he had taken the perfct picture of TenTen pathetically and romantically fell into Neji's awaiting strong arms. SO CUTE! Then Neji said something (really romantic of course) making TenTen blush. Then he blushed as well and left. And Gai had taken a picture. Well a picture was worth more than a thousand words... Gai got the camera ready to take another photo when. BEEEP LOW BATTERY! Then it switched off. NO!!!! Gai fell to his knees.

* * *

A/N: no crazy note today, too crazy and pyscho to write one so i ll just say crazy. 


	31. Coming to an end

**

* * *

**

**A/N: almost the end, sob sob , sob, i would like to thx some of my FIRST reviewers in ancient history. In case I 4 get!! Ok:**

chiisuchine, (my first reviewer! u r cool! and ur story!) anime-obsession260, Kawaii Yoshi, Cookie6 your story is Kool! ahnigurL and Koori no Tenshi! thz ppl!!! You rock and helped me write this story!!! : )

**Chapter 31**

**Coming to an end!**

* * *

Gai felt depressed; his camera had run out of batteries! Why now? Why didn't he remember to recharge his digital camera's batteries? (DAMN THOSE DIGITAL ONES!!!!) Or maybe he wasted them all by forgetting to shut it off during all that time! Well! It doesn't matter now! Oh Woe!

* * *

Neji walked over to Hinata and Naruto. He was so high (As in love with TenTen) he didn't even ask why they were sitting together. (I mean he thought Naruto was in love with Sakura! He has a lot to catch up on!) "Hinata?" He said. "Huh? Oh... Um Hi Neji-san..." She said a bit disappointed he had spotted her. "We have to go now..." He told her. "Your dad will get mad at you..." Hinata was SURPRISED. Neji didn't sound like himself, he sounded nicer! WOW! That was weird. "OK..." She said getting up. Naruto got up as well and escorted Hinata to the door.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had almost reached the end of the road. They didn't say much to each other. But Sakura stole glances at Sasuke when she thought he wasn't looking. [Why is he so quiet? Did I say something wrong? AHHHH!!!!]  
  
Sasuke stole glances at Sakura whenever he thought she was looking. [Why is she so quiet? She's always really nosy and hyperactive... But she seems like she has nothing to say... Maybe I was a bit mean about having no one precious in my life...]  
  
They reached the end of the road. [AWWWWW!] And turned the corner. Sasuke seemed to remember the way to Sakura's house very clearly; well he did go there that morning. (But La Di Da). When they rached her house Sakura climbed up her steps to the porch she beckoned to Sasuke, who seemed very shy. I hope Sakura's dad won't come out, hmmm I wonder if he is like her mum? S c a r y. Or maybe they are those married couples where they are opposites of each other...

* * *

Sensei asked Kurenai what time it was, because he had forgotten his watch that day. But he hadn't really; he just wanted to talk to Kurenai. She said it was none of his business what her watch said. He looked surprised. 

_Right..._ So he asked, "What time does the dance end?" She replied.

"In like 10 minutes, but there is going to be a meeting to discuss which students are going to win Ninja awards..." She reminded him. "Oh... I forgot..." he mumbled. He had hoped he could go to buy some ramen or read the previous chapters of 'Come Come Paradise' again.

"Yeah, you also forgot your brain aswell..." She muttered quietly. But she didn't mind talking to Kakashi...

* * *

"BYE HINATA!!! REMEMBER THE DATE!!!" He yelled at Hinata while she was like 1 metre away... 

"Huh? What date?" She asked stopping. Neji also stopped, but he wasn't listening the conversation, because he was in love with Ten Ten right then.

"I thought you asked me if I wanted to go out with you in the closet!" He said confused. _WHAT!! what???_

"Oh, umm... Naruto... I only asked if you wanted to get out of the closet..." She said shyly blushing and twiddling her thumbs.

"HUH?" Naruto was extremely confused. (Maybe you are too!)

"Do you want to go out on a DATE then with me Hinata?" he asked. Waa waaa! Oh, she hasn't said no yet.

"Um.... Sure.... Naruto-Kun!" She said happily. "HUH? Hinata we have to go!" Neji reminded her as he woke up from his dreamland, (TenTen land). "Ok... Bye Naruto!" She kissed him on the cheek shyly. Naruto blushed as well.

"Hey Naruto. Could you do something for me? Could tell TenTen if she is still there that I say 'goodnight?'" Neji asked him.

HUH? This is weird Neji asked me to do a favour...

"Sure! BYE!" Naruto yelled as they started waking back to their mansion.

* * *

Naruto walked back inside, as soon as he had finished saying his good-byes he was going to leave as well. He was tired. He looked around for TenTen, he found her getting her belongings. 

"HEY TEN TEN!" He yelled going over to her. "What Naruto?" she asked. "Neji told me to tell you that..." _Naruto had forgotten_...

"That.... umm he likes you or something..." He said, making it up. Oh well Neji will thank me, since he does like TenTen...

( A match maker in training...)

* * *

A/N: yeah man! thx for the reviews! except for Emit and those flamers!!!! hee hee!

me:= crazy!


	32. The end of the story, and the start of a...

* * *

A/N the last! YAY! thx for all the reviews, a sequal will be here soon!

thanks for all the reviews and stuff! l8er! please visit my homepage!

* * *

Chapter 32!

The end of the story, and the start of a new one.

* * *

Sakura looked in her handbag for her house key. (Yes! She had a handbag) She found it, and took a long time to stick in the keyhole. She wanted this night to last forever. What she had found out about Sasuke, was more than she ever knew since she had met him... Wow it was all a dream right? Sakura closed her eyes.

[ I A M D R E A M I N G!!!! AHHHH inner Sakura faints Sakura turned around then saw that Sasuke was still standing there uncomfortably staring at the ground. She looked closer; she pinched herself then poked Sasuke.

"Ow..." He muttered rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?" He asked. "Um. Nothing...." She muttered, finally getting her door open.

[O M G he is REAL! not a figure of my imagination!!! Inner Sakrua faints again (She woke up since last time by the way...)]  
  
Sakura's dad comes down the stairs. He was an handsome man in a suit. When he walked he didn't make much sound. "Hi Sakura, how was your night?" He asked pleasantly.

* * *

_WOW! Sasuke thought he is the total opposite of Sakura's mum. He's like quite, not loud, he isn't extremely nosy, he probably doesn't know that Sakura had an dance today... Phew... I'm glad, 2 nosy parents would have been really bad._

* * *

"Oh hi dad, it was fun..." She said stepping into the house and started to close the door behind her.

"Sakura... did you forget someone?" Her dad reminder her, nodding his head towards Sasuke, who still stood their blushing. Should he go now? Well she told him to stay...

"OH YEAH!!" [How in the world could I have forgotten HIM?] "This is Sasuke! Umm... you know one of my team mates..." She blushed, she didn't know what else to describe him as yet.

"So you must be the famous cute guy Sakura babbles on about all the time right?" He said jokingly.

"Huh?" he muttered. So her dad wasn't as ignorant as he looked. "DAD!!! Could you please like ... disappear? Like maybe forever?" She said blushing. AHHHH why was her parents so embarrassing? I mean why did they have to embarrass HER so much, especially in front of SASUKE?

"Sure darling, not forever though, unfortunately I live HERE!!" He said and walked off. "TEENAGERS!!" He called out. "Have fun, life is short." Then he went inside the kitchen and it seemed like he was eating something, because Sakura heard a bit of burping and other stuff...  
  
"Ignore him, he's juts as bad as my mum..." She told Sasuke. "Well, have to go now, so see ya tomorrow maybe?" She asked him.

"Yeah, whatever..." He said. "Well Bye then..." She said not moving. "OK..." SAY SOMETHING SASUKE!!!!!!!

"Uh.... Tonight was fun?" He said.

"Yep!" She replied happily.

"JUST TELL HER YOU LIKE HER SASUKE!!! IN WORDS!" Someone yelled out. HUH? Was that his inner self? What da? Sakura saw that her dad was just pretending to eat, and he was eavesdropping the whole time.

"DAD!" She yelled. "Just find the courage!" He cheered Sasuke.

"GET LOST!!!" she roared. "Fine, fine!" he muttered walking slowly up the stairs. (He was also a matchmaker person! I mean the whole world is these days aren't they?)

"Yeah well um, I like you more than a friend Sakura." Sasuke said quietly.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening can you say that louder?" She asked. [OH NO! what is he said something really important? I a m such a b a k a!!!]

"I LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND!" he yelled out loudly, he did not want to repeat that again thankyou very much. as he looked up. "I like you..." She started. "HEE HEE FINALLY!" Sakura's dad yelled.

"DAAADDDD!!!!" She yelled. He quickly went up the stairs; sometimes you really had to disappear... "I like you too..." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and went inside closing the door behind her. Phew, I got that over and done with. He said still standing there.

* * *

"Are you LYING Naruto?" TenTen asked him. AS IF NEJI WOULD SAY THAT!!!

Naruto (match maker in training) goes,

"Yeah that's EXACTLY WHAT HE SAID!" "Yeah right!" She muttered getting her coat.

"FINE! Maybe he said something different! But I think I forgot... So I just repeated along the lines of what he said!" He said truthfully, he was SURE Neji said something like that.

"Hmmm" Ten Ten muttered. Maybe Naruto was telling the truth now... He did usually forget things...

"Ask him tomorrow then!" Naruto told her. "I mean it's so obvious that He likes YOU!" He told her.

"Right..." He she said heading towards the door.

"I will ask then!" She walked out. "My work is done..." He said saluted to no one in particular and walked out as well. Most of the people dancing had gone now it was getting late, only the teachers were left, and Naruto didn't want to be seen with them. So he said goodbye to Kakashi who was still talking to Kurenai about nothing and left. He passed his fav. place and decide to stop for a quick visit, he was HUNGRY again...

* * *

"Aww man this is SOO boring, Kakashi yawned, they had already discussed his excellent students, how well Sasuke was doing, how Sakura was changing and becoming stronger and how Naruto was getting more skilled and close to be coming maybe the future Hokage, blah blah and now they were talking about the other Sensei's students and he was SO SO bored. "Shut up!" Kurenai warned him. "They're discussing MY students now!" "Sure!" He said shutting up. Her students were SECOND best to his...

* * *

A WHILE LATER... MAYBE HALF AN HOUR OR SO...

Sakura's mum drove the car into the driveway; she took out many empty and half- full plates and carried them out of the car. When she got to the door, she saw that Sasuke was still standing there touching his cheek... (OHH Sakura's boyfriend!!! She thought to herself) "Here Sasuke!" She handed him a plate of leftovers. "You can return the plate tomorrow when you come for dinner!" She told him. "Dddinnner?" He asked. "Yep! After all now your Sakura's boyfriend we must meet you properly!" She told him opening the door and going inside. "You must get home now!" She told him closing the door. "Yeah..." he agreeed.  
  
Dinner....

* * *

THE END!

me: waaa waaa, this went on for so long!

review!!! Thz!!! L8er!


End file.
